Cerezo Divino
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: La leyenda sobre el Cerezo Celeste no es conocida por muchos, su criatura divina lo protege con cuerpo y alma, reteniendo así todas las propiedades curativas del mismo. Un par de hermanos se aventurarán en su búsqueda, con el objetivo de salvar a su madre; contando con la ayuda de un gran amigo suyo. ¿Atravesarán a los guardianes del árbol? [KagaKuro] (MidoTaka) (MuraHimu) (AoKise)
1. Pasado y Presente

**¡Bienvenidos a todos!**

**Moría de ganas por empezar un proyecto, así que espero que sea del agrado de muchos de ustedes. **

**Ésta historia es Yaoi, verán KagaKuro, y otras parejas que desarrollaré a lo largo de la trama. No planeo hacerlo tan largo, pero eso dependerá de las ideas que lleguen a mi cabeza.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo los utilizo para fines recreativos.**

**No molestaré más, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad!**

* * *

**Cerezo Divino**

— ¡Hermano! ¡Papá! ¡¿Dónde están?!

El pequeño lagrimeaba, no podía ver nada a causa de las llamas y el humo que éste desprendía al quemar todo a su paso. Movió su flequillo para tratar de visualizar algo a su alrededor; nada, todo estaba obscuro y las personas que antes corrían a su lado ya se habían alejado. Sólo quedaban él y los desechos.

Cayó de rodillas, resignado. _«Es tarde…»_ y apretó sus puños con furia. Ya no quedaba nada, todos huyeron, y él estaba solo, por huir de casa por una simple estupidez: pelear con su hermano menor. Su padre lo castigó, con un largo sermón de que él debía cuidar del más joven —aunque tan solo se llevaran unos meses— y que no debía echarle la culpa por sus travesuras.

Himuro se había cansado, siempre era él el problemático, y el otro, tan sólo el consentido perfecto.

No era justo, o al menos, no en su mentecita. Él era el primogénito, el niño que había aprendido a hablar perfectamente a los tres cortos años de vida, el más inteligente… ¡Y su hermanito! ¡Su hermanito era hijo de otra mamá! ¡Él no merecía tratos especiales!

Huyó, lo más lejos de la choza que sus piernas aguantaban, llorando con amargura y dolor, y al llegar a una colina se sentó a descansar. Musitó algún que otro insulto, y se tranquilizó. La brisa de allí arriba realmente lo relajaba, por algo era su lugar preferido. Notó unas nubes a lo lejos, y relámpagos por igual. _«Debería regresar…»_ No tenía miedo, por supuesto que no, él era un chico de cinco años recién estrenados y podía manejar las lluvias perfectamente.

Se levantó sin curarse del enfado aún, y antes de volver, pateó el tronco que había usado de asiento. — ¡Quiero que todo sea diferente! ¡No más niño malo, seré bueno ahora y siempre!… ¡Lo prometo!

-.-.-.-

Miró asustado cómo las llamas aumentaban, y bailaban en sus ojos negros. El rayo que había caído tras decir las palabras de antes lo había dejado paralizado, y ahora… hacía calor, y su garganta fallaba al pedir por ayuda.

Tenía que ir a casa, ahora.

-.-.-.-

— ¡Himuro! ¡Himuro dónde estás!

Abrió los ojos con ilusión, reconocería esa voz algo mandona pero siempre dulce al oído en cualquier lado.

— ¡Papá! ¡Aquí estoy!

El hombre lo atrapó en brazos, temblaba, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de quemaduras y las ropas estabas chamuscadas por el fuego. Pero ya nada importaba, había encontrado a su pequeño, y eso serviría para apaciguar cualquier dolor.

— ¡Gracias a los Dioses, estás bien!— Peinó con brusquedad los cabellos ajenos, suaves pero pajosos al tacto por tanta tierra, por su parte, un chiquillo de pelo rojo a su lado lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, imitando a su hermano.

— ¡Muro-nii! ¡Papá y yo tábamos muy pocupados por ti! ¡No vuelvas a idte así!

El mayor aceptó ambos abrazos, musitando un "_¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento!" _a oídos de su padre. Éste los tomó a ambos en sus hombros y comenzó a correr hacia donde parecía, habría aire respirable.

— ¡Himuro, Kagami, no se suelten por nada del mundo de mis hombros! ¡¿Oyeron bien?!

— ¡Sí papá!

-.-.-.-

— ¡Kiyoshi! ¡Encontraste a los niños!— Una mujer de pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros, y ropa desgastada los saludaba a lo lejos, para besar las frentes de los niños al llegar, y los labios de su marido con preocupación. — ¡Mi bebé! ¡Kagami, no vuelvas a preocupar a tu madre así!— Sollozó besando los cachetes del chiquillo.

— ¡Pedón mami! ¡Papá me contró en mi cuadto y corrió muy mucho muy rápido! Muro-nii había codido muy mucho también, y él code muy muy rápido, así que fuimos por él.

—Muro-kun…— susurró. —No vuelvas a escapar así, ¡el pueblo arde en llamas, podrías… podrías haber-…!

— ¡No me digas así!

Todos los presentes, incluso el pequeño Kagami, se sorprendieron, y silenciaron al escuchar chico Kiyoshi alzar la voz; cosa que nunca nadie habría imaginado hasta al menos su adolescencia.

—Tú…—cabizbajo, apretó los puños. —Tú… ¡Tú no eres mi madre!— Gritó con todos sus pulmones. Había imagino esa escena… o bueno, no exactamente en esas circunstancias, pero sí a él diciéndole la verdad: no era su hijo, y jamás lo seria.

— ¡Tú eres la madre de él!— Señaló al más joven — ¡pero tú y yo no tenemos lazos de sangre, ni ahora ni nunca!

— ¡HIMURO!

— ¡E-Es la verdad! ¡S-Sólo digo la verdad!— contestó al llamado de su padre, no iba a negar que su sangre se había helado al escucharlo, pero había aguantado mucho tiempo por decirlo, y debía hacerlo antes de que comenzara a llorar, o no podría pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y ahí estaban, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir hace años.

—Teppei, déjalo.

— ¡Riko, no tienes por qué escuchar semejantes palabras! ¡Éste pequeño aprenderá por las buenas, o por las malas, que tú eres parte de ésta familia!— Llevó su furiosa mirada castaña a su hijo — ¡le guste, o no!

— ¡P-Pues n-no me… no… no me gusta!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, las personas que se habían estado escuchando la situación a su lado los miraban sorprendidos.

Era cierto, aquella mujer había dado a luz a un jovencito de hermosos ojos rojos, y pelo de igual color. Aunque ella y su nuevo marido no tuvieran ninguno de los atributos, su propio padre sí, y la genética había jugado una broma que a los ojos de cualquiera, pareciera que fuera un niño adoptado.

Pero no, era puro de esa pareja, amorosa como ellos sólo sabían, y eran felices. El otro integrante era un chico moreno de ojos negros brillantes, un lunar adornaba su mejilla derecha, recordando en todo su esplendor, lo que su madre había sido.

Hasta que la misma había huido.

Todos en el pueblo conocían la historia de Teppei Kiyoshi. Un hombre trabajador que cortaba y vendía leña para así mantener a su familia. Se había juntado con una muchacha preciosa de su edad hacía algún tiempo, y su pasión había dado como fruto al pequeño Himuro. Sin embargo, y por razones que ni el mismo Kiyoshi sabría algún día descubrir, aquella mujer lo había abandonado una noche de invierno, mientras él y su hijo de escasos meses de vida, dormían profundamente.

La depresión no había tardado en llegar; y la cura tampoco.

Riko Aida había sido su amiga desde la infancia, y, como el destino jugaba a su gusto, también la poseedora de su primer beso. Siendo tan sólo infantes se habían enamorado, primero en juego, y luego con un verdadero corazón. Ella permaneció fuera por mucho tiempo, y al volver, se encontró con su amigo con el mismo joven, destrozado.

Y, con todo el trabajo que una mujer puede hacer, logró sanar esa herida, trayendo al mundo al pequeño Kagami.

Se sabía que los hermanos peleaban continuamente, y que a pesar de llevar un año de diferencia, Himuro hablaba a la perfección, mientras que el pelirrojo no pronunciaba del todo bien.

Pero al parecer, no eran riñas simples de chicos…

—Teppei— nombró a su pareja, dulce. —Himuro tiene razón, no tienes que decirle nada más.

— ¡Riko!

—No— cortó —él tiene razón…— acunó al ojirrojo en brazos. —Himuro-kun… te entiendo…— dijo, y sonrió. —Entiendo que no seré nunca tu madre, entiendo que estés celoso de Kagami…, lo entiendo. —Himuro escuchaba, atento. —Sé… que estos años no son lo que hubieras querido, y créeme, que hice mi más grande esfuerzo por ganarme tu aprobación.

— ¡El fuego avanza, debemos irnos!— Un campesino gritó desde el fondo de la fila, movilizando a todos aquellos que observaban a la mujer. Teppei intentó hacer que ésta se levantara, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil al notar su tobillo herido.

— ¡R-Riko! ¡T-Tenemos que irnos!

—Himuro-kun— el moreno se tensó, la voz que antes era comprensiva y tranquila, ahora se quebraba a cada sílaba, y se notaba un dejo de dolor en ellas. —Perdóname…— dedicó una sonrisa triste, y una lágrima deslizó por su cara. —De verdad lo intenté…

Los árboles comenzaron quebrarse, todos los del pueblo ya se habían alejado, y el leñero temía por su familia. —Podemos seguir luego, ¡debemos irnos ya!

—Himuro…

_Crack…_

—R-Ri…Riko-san…

Lágrimas.

Ramas crujiendo.

—…Cuida de Kagami, pero no como mi hijo…—estiró los brazos, dejando al chiquillo en brazos del mayor y con los ojos desorbitados. —Sino… como tu hermano.

— ¡RIKO! ¡CUIDADO!

— ¡R-RIKO-SAN!

-.-.-.-

_Kagami Kiyoshi, es tu hermano menor, protégelo… por favor, Himuro-kun._

— ¡PAPÁ! ¡RIKO-SAAAAAN!

. . .

—…suya… Tatsuya… ¡Oi, Tatsuya!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡É-É-É-ÉSTA FRÍAAAA!

— ¡Eso pasa cuando no te despiertas, vago!

El chico pelirrojo sostenía un balde vacío, traía consigo ropa deportiva y una sonrisa aburrida. Por su parte, el moreno temblaba del frío tras recibir el agua en su cuerpo.

— ¡Podías despertarme con sólo llamarme, idiota!

— ¡Te he estado llamando toda la mañana, estúpido!

— ¡Pues acabo de escucharte!

— ¡¿Y yo cómo carajos voy a saberlo?! ¡Siempre te haces el dormido y faltas a la práctica!

— ¡ESE NO ES TÚ PROBLEMA!

— ¡SÍ, SÍ LO ES! ¡PARA QUE SEPAS, ME REGAÑAN A MÍ PORQUE TÚ NO FALTAS SIEMPRE!

— ¡SILEEEEENCIOOOOOO!

Ambos jóvenes dejaron salir aire por la nariz, y cruzaron sus brazos, ofendidos y aburridos, ya conocedores de lo que se avecinaba.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no griten desde tan temprano?! ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Es culpa de Tatsuya por no despertar!— Culpó el de ojos rojos.

— ¡No me interesa de quien es la culpa, los gritos fueron de ambos, y ambos serán los responsables!

— ¡PERO…!

— ¡SIN PEROS!— Interrumpió a ambos chicos, y llevó una mano a su frente, suspirando. —Santos Cielos… los vecinos vendrán a reclamar de nuevo…— acomodó su ropa de dormir, y ató los cabellos rubios en alto con una coleta rosa. —Ustedes irán y pedirán disculpas como todos uno caballeros maduros que YA son, dentro de un año no me haré responsable de sus travesuras de niños, ¡¿oyeron?!

—S-si mamá…

La mujer asintió seria, satisfecha al escuchar a los adolescentes asentir y acatar sus órdenes. —Bueno… ahora Tatsu, ve a cambiarte, que así no conquistarás a ninguna chica, pareces un perro faldero. Y tú, Taiga, ordena éste desastre. El desayuno está listo, en cuanto terminen, bajen.

—Sí mamá…— La misma respuesta, la misma sonrisa. _«Ah… Alex, algún día, verás a ése par de chiquillos casados y caminando al altar, y hasta tal vez con un bebé en brazos…»_ Soltó una carcajada. _«Bueno, falta mucho tiempo, y al ritmo al que van, les doy cincuenta años más…»_ Notó a sus chicos mirarla extrañada, por lo que volteó y bajó a la cocina diciendo: — ¡No se les ocurra llegar tarde a la práctica! ¡En especial tú, Tatsuya!

Taiga comenzó a reír satisfecho. —Tal vez no te convenza, pero ella lo hace con solo verte. Por lo que mi trabajo por hoy está terminado.

—Engendro…— masculló, mientras salía de las sábanas mojadas. —Me las pagarás.

—Y yo te lo devolveré con gusto.

Sonrisas cómplices, y un choque de puños.

—Ahora ve, mamá no se equivocaba, te ves pésimo, así ni con un palo se te acercará ninguna lindura.

—Al menos me mirarían a la cara para verme mejor, contigo no es necesario. —Devolvió, y agregó: —Tu olor se siente desde el pueblo vecino.

—Imbécil…

Nuevas correteadas, nuevos gritos, nuevas risas.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Tienes todo, cierto Tai?

—Así es, desde anoche.

—Muy bien— la mujer de ojos verdes sorbió su café. —¿Y tú, Tatsu?

—Por supuesto.

—Excelente muchachos— sonrió, para besarles la mejilla a ambos. —Recuerden no volver tarde… ¡y saluden a Takao-kun por mí!

— ¡Eso haremos!— Tatsuya contestó por ambos, y salieron rumbo al parque de entrenamiento.

El pueblo era cálido, siempre calmo y pacífico. Todos solían saludar a quien pasara, después de todo, al ser un lugar chico era fácil reconocer a quien habías visto en el mercado ayer. Los hermanos Tatsuya y Taiga sostenían sus mochilas en los hombros, llegando a un lugar donde había una cancha de básquet y pelotas por doquier, sumado a los jóvenes de su edad practicando jugadas difíciles y algunas no tanto.

—Tatsuya…— el moreno respondió observándolo. —He estado pensando… que tal vez deje de jugar…— soltó una risa al ver la sorpresa del chico. —No, no es que me haya aburrido, de eso jamás. Es… sólo que…— masajeó su nuca, nervioso. —Mamá está más débil de salud últimamente… y… creo… creo que es hora de que comience a trabajar… No quiero ser una carga para ella, tú ayudas en las escuelas por la tarde, yo sólo limpio y hago la cena. —Suspiró. —Tengo… un mal presentimiento… y no quiero sentirme culpable en un futuro.

El moreno volteó, en silencio. —Ya veo… —y golpeó el hombro del pelirrojo. —Puedo ayudarte, buscaremos algo que genere ingresos, pero aún así puedas jugar.

— ¿De verdad crees que podré hacer ambas cosas?

—Por supuesto, eres mi hermano después de todo— rieron felices, y siguieron hasta un grupo de chicos que los esperaba.

— ¡Ah, Tatsuyaaa, Taigaaa! ¡Por aquí!

— ¡Bakao!

— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así, pelirrojo hueco!

— ¡¿A quién le dices hueco?!

Tatsuya ignoró la pelea matutina, y se sentó cambiando su calzado.

—Ah, Kazunari, mamá te envía saludos.

— ¿En serio? ¡Pues yo también a ella!— El chico de ojos azules y pelo azabache se acercó al moreno. —Y… ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Está algo… delicada— contestó— y nuestras travesuras infantiles la suelen molestar… pero fuera de eso, está bien. Mientras sonría día a día, no hay de qué preocuparse

—Me alegro entonces.

—Kazu, ¿otro?— Taiga señaló a su cuello, a un moratón que no se veía para nada bien y parecía inflamarse a cada rato un poco más.

—Ah… bueno, no es correcto comer galletas a medianoche, ¿cierto?— Contestó sonriente. —No es nada, de verdad.

—Amigo… tienes dieciséis ya, no puedes seguir soportando esos tratos…— el pelirrojo pasó un brazo por sus hombros. —Deberías decirle a-…

— ¡No!— Interrumpió, al notar que ambos lo miraban asustados, se tranquilizó. —N-No…, no hace falta, ellos tienen sus razones, están ocupados con mis hermanos… Yo soy el mayor, merezco el castigo.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no se arreglará a golpes.

—Tatsuya…— suspiró. —Estoy bien, vamos a jugar. ¡Hay movimientos que quiero enseñarles!

Los hermanos siguieron al chico correr hasta las pelotas, preocupados y para nada tranquilos.

—Siempre ha sido así, ¿no?

—Siempre— el chico de ojos negros infló el pecho. —Vamos, debemos alegrarle el día. —Y recibiendo el asentimiento del menor, tomaron un balón y comenzaron los ejercicios.

. . .

—Uf… no recuerdo que la abuela haya mencionado el cambio de temperatura…

—Bakao, es invierno, por supuesto que hará frío de noche.

— ¡Que no me llames así diablos!

Taiga tomó un sorbo de agua, y rió suave.

—Es… hermoso— ambos voltearon a ver al moreno que miraba al cielo, naranja y rosa, oscureciendo al fondo.

—Te has vuelto sensible, ¿eh Tatsuya?

—Si fuera un bruto como tú, con suerte alguien se me declararía, Taiga— sonrió ante la rabieta que su hermano le hacía. _«Ése idiota… cómo hará para verse tierno cuando se enoja…»_ sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

—Esto me recuerda a una historia que me contaban de pequeño…— Kazunari descansó su cabeza en ambas manos, con la vista en el cielo. —Mi abuela me la contaba a veces, cuando, bueno… aún no eran los episodios...—habló un poco más bajo, refiriéndose a los golpes que sufría su cuerpo como rutina.

—Cuéntala, pero no tardes… La señora García nos matará si llegamos apenas haya una estrella en el cielo— el de ojos rojos se estiró un poco, y recostó en el césped.

Takao sonrió. —Bueno, la verdad no creo que sea cierta, suena demasiado irreal, pero piensen que tenía cinco años…— tosió un poco. —Es una leyenda, se dice que hace muchos años, milenios más bien, en el centro del bosque que rodea al pueblo, existió un Sakura… sí, un cerezo… ¡no me miren así idiotas! ¡No termina ahí! La cosa es que, éste Sakura, no era rosado, sino celeste. Dicen las antiguas lenguas, que sus hojas son híper delicadas, un mal movimiento, o el simple echo de agarrarlas mal, hará que se rompan. Lo curioso de éste árbol, es que sus frutos son capaces de curar cualquier herida o enfermedad.

Pensarán, ¿por qué nadie habla de él? Bueno, lo cierto es que no es difícil de encontrar, se dice que en un solsticio de invierno cada cien años, la luna ilumina un sendero de piedras blancas, brillantes a la luz. Si lo sigues te llevará a él… pero lo complicado viene ahora. El cerezo es sagrado, una criatura divina lo protege con cuerpo y alma, diciendo que es su _patrón_. Nadie sabe como luce, algunos dicen que es un monstruo, otros que es lo más bello que nunca jamás verás ni podrás comparar, pero para llegar hasta él… debes cruzar a sus cinco protectores.

Las pruebas son diferentes, pero nunca nadie logró superar todas, y si no lo haces, debes jurar que no dirás nada sobre el resultado, en el caso de que hayas pasado la prueba anterior.

—Se oye… muy de niña…

—Sh, déjalo terminar Taiga.

—Como decía, además de que sea el árbol más codiciado por lo grandes dioses, la criatura que vive de él también es querida. Algunos dicen que con verte te enamorará, y te hará su protector. Otros, que sus lágrimas de felicidad son rubíes, y las de tristeza, zafiros… Luego que tal vez mueras con solo tocar el árbol o alguna de sus hojas, pero sinceramente siempre me dormía llegada a ésta parte, y eso es lo que recuerdo.

—Es interesante— dijo Taiga —pero aún así lo sigo viendo como un cuento de hadas…

—Te dije que no era verdad…

Tatsuya los oía discutir, hasta que el sonido de su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

— ¿Hola?... Sí, soy yo, ¿qué sucede?

-.-.-.-

— ¡Taiga, tenemos que irnos!— Gritó, tomando su mochila y la de su hermano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Llamaron del hospital! ¡Mamá tuvo una recaída!

El moreno notó como los ojos del pelirrojo temblaron ante tales palabras, y supo que era momento de correr, correr como nunca lo habían hecho en los entrenamientos.

— ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Yo voy con ustedes!— Takao tomó sus pertenencias y los siguió al trote.

. . .

A pie, tardaron casi una hora, pues el hospital quedaba más lejos de lo que recordaban. Los hermanos definitivamente no extrañaban ese lugar, ya que lo habpian visitado varias veces hacía unos años, y afortunadamente su madre estaba mejor actualmente.

Sin embargo, no era cierto.

— ¡Somos Tatsuya y Taiga, hijos de Alex García!— Gritó el de ojos negros.

—Pasen por aquí— la enfermera le sindicó el número y el pasillo, subieron cuatro pisos —ya que no tenían tiempo para esperar el elevador— y entraron sin siquiera tocar.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Alex-san!

Los tres jóvenes quedaron paralizados.

La imagen de la mujer rubia, con sus pelos atados en una coleta, sus brazos, piernas y boca conectadas a máquinas, y con una respiración débil que parecía no existir. Taiga se acercó dejando lo suyo en el suelo, tomó su mano y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—Tai…ga…

—M-Mamá… no hables, por favor— un asentimiento leve como respuesta. —Doctor, ¿cómo está?

—Muchacho, creo que es mejor que hablemos fuera. —Contestó —he de suponer que eres su hijo.

—Yo también lo soy— Tatsuya intervino en la conversación. El hombre de edad avanzada los invitó a salir, dejando a Kazunari sólo en el cuarto con Alex.

—Los esperamos aquí.

—Gracias, Kazu— Takao sonrió a su amigo pelirrojo, y asintió diciéndole con éste gesto que vaya con el resto.

-.-.-.-

—Su salud es débil, demasiado, y está por debajo de los parámetros— comenzó. —Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, pero no podemos desafiar al cielo. Su estado ha empeorado con los años que no ha venido a la institución, y sólo la medicación habitual le ha hecho peor.

—¡Pero el doctor anterior nos dijo que ya era seguro!— Tatsuya posó la mano en el hombro de su hermano, tratando de calmarlo. —Se supone… que ya no deberíamos preocuparnos…

—Lo lamento mucho… He tomado éste caso en manos cuando el doctor Hasawa dejó el hospital, y he hecho lo necesario para que no deba llamarlos—. Una pausa— Alex-san debe quedarse, no es seguro que esté fuera en esta circunstancias.

—Doctor, se salvarás, ¿cierto?

—Joven Tatsuya, le he dicho que haré todo lo que pueda— un suspiro. —Pero no soy Dios, y no soy quien decide quién se queda, y quién se va…

El ojirrojo temblaba, furioso, lleno de ira. Esto no podía sucederle. No a él, ¡no a ellos! No era justo… ¡no era para nada justo! — ¡Nosotros no tenemos dinero para pagar una estadía en el hospital!

El hombre lo observó, serio. — ¿No la tienen?

— ¡Pero claro que no! ¡No somos millonarios, vivimos en un pueblo en las lejanías! ¡¿Por qué cree que no hemos venido todos los días aquí?!

—Taiga, tranquilízate, por favor— el mayor lo detuvo. —Señor, entendemos que su deber es cuidar a los enfermos, y que les paguen por ellos, pero por el momento mi hermano y yo no disponemos de recursos para poder pagar los días que fuesen necesarios para nuestra madre.

—No los tienen— dijo, con una voz gruesa. —Pero los pueden tener— se irguió al notar a los muchachos verlos con sorpresa. —Les daré quince días, a partir de mañana, para buscar una solución al problema económico que los envuelve.

— ¡¿Acaso está usted loco?! ¡¿Cree que somos magos o brujos?!

—Te agradecería que no levantes la voz— pidió educado, y sin ver a Taiga a los ojos. —De no ser cumplido, se devolverá a la mujer a su casa tal y cómo se la encontró.

— ¡Eso… Eso es injusto! ¡No pueden hacernos eso!

—Taiga…— Tatsuya no sabía qué decir, su sangre hervía, no estaba menos enojado que su hermano, pero no podía perder el control así como así.

—Los dejaré verla unos minutos más, hasta entonces— y sin decir nada más, se retiró a otro cuarto.

-.-.-.-

—Han vuelto— Takao sonrió, sentado en un banquillo al costado de la mujer. — ¿Y bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, y de echo era lo que esperaba. Sus caras no demostraban felicidad, y no iba a presionarlos. Si le iban a contar, que fuera a su propio tiempo.

Taiga caminó hasta su madre, y tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza. —Mamá…—ésta sonrió. —Te repondrás, ya lo verás, y podrás verme jugar en las nacionales… lo prometo— besó su frente y salió. Tatsuya imitó el gesto, pero con la mano contraria, la izquierda.

—No coquetees con el doctor, ¿sí? Tiene fea pinta, y está muy arrugado— recibió una mueca de asco, y rió por lo bajo. Besó su mejilla con cuidado. —Kazu…

—Recupérese Alex-san, ¡la estaré esperando!— Una sonrisa, y el cuarto quedó vacío de ruidos, exceptuando los _beep_ de las máquinas alrededor de la rubia; quien cerró sus ojos con cansancio.

_«No hagan ninguna locura, muchachos. »_

-.-.-.-

—Takao— Taiga pronunció su nombre tras salir del edificio. —El bosque de la historia, es el de nuestra casa, ¿cierto?

—…Según dicen…

—Taiga… ¿qué es lo que estás pensando?

—En lo mismo que tú, hermano— frenó, y elevó la vista al cielo estrellado. —Voy a salvar a mamá, aunque arriesgue mi vida por ello.

* * *

**¡Siii! :D**

**Les pido mil disculpas si hay alguna falta de ortografía o tipeo, lo último lo escribí rápido por el tiempo se me terminaba.**

**Dejen sus reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz, en serio... además, si no recibo al menos algunos dudo mucho seguir subiendo los capítulos...**

**Espero que les haya interesado, ¡ojalá los lea pronto!**

**Atte: Goni~**


	2. Calvario

**¡Actualización! :D**

**El capítulo está totalmente dedicado a ti, MeliKsta, te agradezco de sobremanera tu follow o favorite. Ojalá te guste **** y a todos aquellos que son nuevos leyéndolo, ¡ojalá sea de su agrado!**

**Disclaimer****: Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo tomé sus personajes para hacer locuras, y después son devueltos intactos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Calvario**

Una locura, no había más palabras que describieran la situación

La historia tenía toda la pinta de ser tan sólo un cuento, algo fantástico que le cuentas a un niño para que pueda dormir, o en su defecto incentivarlo en explayar su imaginación. De niño hubiese dicho _¡Me apunto, quiero matar dragones y derrotar a malos caballeros para salvar a una hermosa damisela en apuros!_ Pero esto era distinto, se estaban aventurando a un viaje que ni siquiera sabían si tendría fin, que no estaban conscientes de los peligros que conllevaba entrar en el bosque no por horas, sino días y semanas. Y sin tener en cuenta de que estaban a contrarreloj, y que el tiempo se les acabaría tarde o temprano.

Kazunari estaba que hervía de nervios, ¿qué excusa pondría para desaparecer así como así de la casa? Tenía las salidas completamente controladas, la casa constaba de puertas con cerrojo, y no silenciosas precisamente. Sus padres estaban siempre en el salón que daba la vista hacia afuera, y la vivienda carecía de una puerta trasera.

Además, en el hipotético caso de que pueda salir y escapar, sus hermanos se encargarían de correrlo a la velocidad que solo ellos sabían, y gritando a los cuatro vientos, sus progenitores saldrían en su búsqueda. No quería ni imaginar la cara de su madre, y la de su padre ya sin tenerla en mente le ponía los pelos de punta.

Vivía encerrado. Sólo tenía permitido salir para ir a las prácticas —gracias a que Alex-san había ido a hablar sobre la estimulación de los jóvenes y otras cosas de adultos que no tenía ganas de entender, pero que al parecer convenció a sus papás— e ir de compras para necesidades de la casa. Él era el encargado de ordenar su habitación y las de los gemelos, él hacía el desayuno para toda la familia, él regaba las plantas de afuera.

Y él, recibía los castigos correspondientes al realizar algo más en las tareas.

Siquiera una mancha en la ventana, ya era motivo de un nuevo golpe. La preferencia de la mujer era la espalda, por su parte el hombre prefería los cachetazos, pero no habría diferencia; ambos dolían.

— ¡Kazunari, debajo de mi cama hay ropa inmunda, quítala que no puedo dormir!

Meiwa y Kitanai, las escorias de la casa. _Los_ _diablos_ llamados por él mismo, eran los que peor hacían su estadía allí. La primera no tocaba el suelo de su cuarto a menos que éste reluciera, o que viera su reflejo en él. El segundo un año mayor, una pequeña roña andante. No había otra palabra que _desagradable_ para él, era un chico de unos ocho años con los mismos atributos que su madre —pelo azabache y ojos azules muy oscuros—, sucio y desordenado. Takao tenía que soportar el no respirar cada vez que limpiaba en sus dominios, sin mencionar que lo hacía todos los días, y a cada amanecer olía peor que el anterior.

—Kazu~, tu preciosa hermana tiene exposición en la escuela mañana. Plancha mi ropa, ¡y no quiero ni una arruga!

La niña de siete años, poseedora de pelo brillante y negro y ojos azules iguales a los de su hermano mayor, solía vestir prendas de adolescente, habiendo veces que éstas hacían recorrer un escalofrío en el cuerpo del mismo. Vamos, ¡¿qué niña en su santa vida usa un top negro con la frase _**Fuck My Bby**_ impresa en negritas, y un short más corto que una misma ropa interior?! Pero no había caso, su madre las compraba, y si ella lo hacía, ni se le ocurra hacer algún comentario que ofenda a su adoradísima hija favorita; porque lo era desde que se enteró que era niña, y no otro asqueroso varón.

—Kazurari Takao, tus hermanos te dijeron lo que tienes que hacer. ¡¿No te da vergüenza?!— La mujer de misma estatura que él, con cabello largo y negro que bailaba suelto en su espalda, subió las escaleras acercándosele amenazante. —Y para peor no contestas. Estás hecho un joven rebelde, rebelde e inútil.

—No seas tonta mujer— la voz grave del hombre con yukata color tierra y lentes resonó desde la cocina. —Siempre lo fue, eso no ha cambiado ni creo que lo haga.

Kazunari mantenía su mirada y cabeza hacia abajo. Conocía de sobra los insultos que sus padres le proporcionaban, pero no por eso significaba que le dolieran menos. Solía ver desde su ventana, a las niñas correr y abrazar a sus madres, a los niños jugar con los padres, y él por su parte nunca había experimentado un insignificante _Bien hecho, Kazunari_, ni mucho menos un _Te queremos, hijo_.

_Hijo_. Una palabra corta de cuatro letras, y que sin embargo sólo había escuchado en las calles o en referencia a sus hermanos. Pero jamás a él.

Oía a los adultos hablar sobre lo patético que era, y sí, tal vez lo era. Sus desayunos solían quemarse, el café amargo, la leche cortarse, las ropas colgadas de mala manera, y muchas otras cosas que lo hacían el peor hijo, según los señores Takao.

Ah, no, cómo se atreve a pensar eso. Su madre estaba negadísima a llevar ese apellido tan asqueroso, que arruinaría el suyo completamente elegante y digno de respeto: Araki Masako. Su padre compartía el sentimiento, pero por puro rechazo a quien vendría a ser el abuelo de Kazunari. Optó por el apellido de soltera de la abuela, quedando así Jumpei Hyuga, y no el del hombre que había quedado en bancarrota y había sido el hazmerreír de ciudades al decir que los alienígenas existían.

El adolescente en cambio, adoptó el nombre de su queridísimo abuelo, con nombre y apellido. Solían ser otros, pero con la tierna edad de seis años decidió hacerles el honor a sus abuelos. La mujer que era la madre de su apoderado era la única persona que había sido amable con él: lo había criado con todo el amor de una madre, y le enseñó los valores que necesitaría en un futuro.

Al irse, el corazón se le descolocó. No tenía a nadie más, y desde que había cambiado su identidad, sus padres lo amenazaban con golpearlo a cada rato, intensificándose con la llegada de sus hermanitos.

Era una escoria, una deshonra.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota o una pelota te pegó más fuerte hoy?— Un golpe, con la madera que acostumbraba a llevar, en su costilla izquierda lo sacó de sus recuerdos. —Diles a _esos_ que te tengan algo de piedad, no quedarás más estúpido por más que te sigan golpeando— volteó y suspiró. —O tal vez sí, me sorprendes todo el tiempo.

—S-sí, madre— contestó obediente, temblando ante el ardor en su cuerpo_. « ¿Piedad? ¿Acaso conocías esa palabra? …Dudo que sepas lo que significa. »_

—Apresúrate y termina pronto, hay que comprar comida para esta noche.

Kazunari asintió —Si, padre— y con escoba en mano, comenzó a barrer los calvarios que se hacían llamar habitaciones.

Un momento, dijo que debería salir… ¡eso era justo lo que buscaba!

El único problema sería, salir con la mochila de sus pertenencias. Demonios, y se oía a tan buen plan…

—Kazunari, dile a la señora García que sus muchachos no pasaron por aquí hoy. Dijo que me pagaría los destrozos que habían ocasionado, y sigo esperando.

Lo había olvidado. La semana anterior, Taiga y Tatsuya habían dejado caer el balón de básquet en las flores de su madre, y ésta no lo había apreciado en absoluto. Takao quiso defenderlos, diciendo que había sido su culpa; un golpe más no le haría diferencia, pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó y pidió disculpas con rapidez, diciendo que pagarían por el arreglo de las tierras que ahora estaban destrozadas. Araki no tuvo más remedio que ceder y aceptar la oferta, echándolos de su propiedad con amenazas de cualquier tipo si se les volvían a acercar a sus preciadas flores de jazmín.

Pero ahora, todo era distinto. Los hermanos no tenían un centavo, y mucho menos con su madre en tal estado. Kazu era consciente de que los mataría de ser necesario, así de exagerada era si no cumplían con las promesas que se le hacían. Ya de por sí no estaba de acuerdo con que su hijo mayor estuviera con esas bestias, alegando que por su culpa había adoptado tales características.

–Ma-madre, Alex-san tuvo una recaída y… no creo que puedan pagarte por ahora— respondió, intentando no balbucear por el miedo a la respuesta, completamente justificado.

— ¿Y eso a mí en qué me incumbe?— Recriminó, sentándose y tomando en manos una revista de moda. —Prometieron arreglarlo en una semana, y eso se cumple en tres días— pasó una página. —Fui paciente, pero me conocerán si no cumplen con lo que dijeron.

—E-ellos no tiene di-dinero.

—Pues que lo saquen del culo, no me importa de dónde venga, sólo lo quiero en mi puerta en las próximas 72 horas.

Sintió el labio temblar por la angustia. No tendría sentido discutirle, ella siempre tendría razón, al menos desde su punto de vista. —Sí, madre. Disculpa mi atrevimiento— se disculpó, y siguió limpiando.

—He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces estuviste perdonado— cruzó una pierna por sobre su vestido floreado. — ¿Sabes qué? Cierra el pico, y sigue con lo que te corresponde. Estoy harta de _Lo siento_, _Lo lamento_, porque nunca cambias y sigues repitiendo las mismas estupideces día tras día. —Kazu apretó el palo en sus manos, pero no dijo nada. —Eres el mayor, deberías ser el ejemplo, y eres una vergüenza_, Haji Hyuuga_.

No, no podía permitirlo, ¡no se dejaría nombrar así! —Mi nombre es Kazunari— elevó la vista, y casi cae de rodillas al sentir la mirada azul oscura recorrerlo, intimidarlo, y por qué no, matarlo de mil formas. —Ka-Kazunari Takao, madre. E-ese es mi nombre.

La mujer estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que ese muchacho le contestaba en tal tono. Uno de insolencia.

—Interesante— se limitó a decir, dejando su lectura sobre la mesa de café. —Así que ahora contestas con altanería. Dime, ¿te lo han enseñado los jóvenes García, cierto?— Su sangre ardía en la piel, su hijo de había atrevido a contradecirla.

No, algo estaba mal en esa frase. Ese chico no era su hijo, era el resultado de una noche descuidada. No compartían apellido, y si bien ella misma lo había dado a luz, jamás sintió que al compartir lazos de sangre, le hiciese sentir orgullosa.

Porque no lo sentía suyo, él era un extraño en su perfecta familia, la eterna mancha en su casa.

Takao pasó saliva, de repente esa confianza se había desvanecido. Su madre volvió a subir las escaleras situándose a su lado.

Y los golpes no se hicieron esperar.

En el rostro, cuello, brazos y piernas, torso y cabeza. La madera dejaba su marca de clavos en la piel blanca, haciendo que se inflamara, y lastimando la parte de arriba de su ojo dejando ver sangre en él. Kazunari estaba en el suelo, soportando su peso con las manos, hasta por fin caer al suelo. La vista se le nublaba y no sabía distinguir si era por el dolor, o por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Vio todo oscuro por unos momentos, y los golpes cesaron.

La mujer sudaba, su mirada reflejaba una ira tanto intensa como inmensa. Pero no podía matarlo, la mandarían a una cárcel, y allí no tendría a su adorada Meiwa para consentir, ni a su varoncito Kitanai en desarrollo, que cada día mostraba más semejanzas a su perfecto esposo. Se detuvo, acomodó el broche de flor en su pelo para sacar el calor del momento de su cuerpo, y suspiró aburrida.

—Desgracia, eso es lo que eres.

El moreno largó un sollozo, lo más inaudible posible para no _mostrar debilidad_ a la mujer, y se mantuvo en posición fetal hasta que ella se fuera.

Notó como unos papeles caían a su lado, una lista de los productos que no había en la alacena ni en el refrigerador, sumado a productos de limpieza. Demasiadas cosas, que ni con una carreta podría traer en un día. A su lado, el dinero necesario.

Quedó sólo en el segundo piso, escuchando los pasos de la mujer alejarse. Cuando por fin no los oía, decidió que era hora de levantarse. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano logró ponerse de pie, sosteniéndose de las paredes y tropezando con sus propios pies a cada paso.

Caminó a su cuarto, tomó la mochila que su abuela le había obsequiado al comenzar el jardín de infantes —algo grande, cosa que agradecía en esos precisos instantes— y colocó dentro algunas ropas de más, un par de linternas, y una foto de su abuela en miniatura: su pequeño tesoro protector.

—Abuela, no te imaginas cuánta falta me haces…

Soltó una lágrima, limpiándola enseguida. Tenía una misión, y les había prometido a sus amigos que los ayudaría, ya que él era quien conocía la leyenda en un principio. Tomó el dinero, sus pertenencias, y salió de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de su _familia_.

—Iré al mercado, vuelvo pronto— hizo una mueca ante tal mentira, pero no podría decir otra cosa. —Llevo… llevo ésta mochila, son bastantes cosas y… y las pondré en ella—. Y sin escuchar un saludo, ni un _Cuídate_ o _No vuelvas tarde_, salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Estaba libre de su infierno, al menos un tiempo.

. . .

—Taiga…

Tatsuya estaba preocupado, no solo por su madre, si no por su hermano que no había dejado de insultar desde que dejaron el hospital. Su ceño fruncido era el mismo desde las palabras del doctor, y la ira seguía allí en su mente. El pelirrojo solía ser impulsivo, y él el responsable de calmarlo como buen hermano mayor. Pero esto era diferente, ambos estaban encadenados a una sola oportunidad: seguir una leyenda con la esperanza de salvar la vida de quien los había cuidado por más de diez años, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Alex podía ser algo estricta, pero ellos eran unos revoltosos sin remedios, y se lo merecían. Ella los crió con todo el amor de una madre, los besaba a cada noche, los acobijaba y los había mandado a la escuela. Les permitía jugar baloncesto cuando querían, claro, si ordenaban sus cuartos, y si Taiga hacia el almuerzo (cosa que se le daba demasiado bien) y Tatsuya lustraba los suelos.

Pero detrás de todo esto, el mayor sabía que había algo que su hermano no sabía sobre la rubia, y tendría que conocer tarde o temprano.

—Taiga— llamó de nuevo, lo había vuelto a ignorar. Ya enfurecido lo tomó por los hombros y lo volteó para gritarle: — ¡Taiga, escúchame!

— ¡¿Qhué?!— Gritó el de ojos rojos en respuesta, con la boca llena de comida. El moreno suspiró y lo soltó.

—Debes dejar de tener esos atracones de comida cada vez que algo te impacienta.

—L-lo lamento— tragó grueso. — ¡Es que Kazunari se está tardando, y esto no es una excursión de niños!— Dijo apretando los puños — ¡mamá corre peligro, y no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar siquiera un segundo!

—Alto— llevó una mano a su propia frente, —primero que todo, tranquilízate. Conoces a Takao, y sabes cómo es su familia, no creo que tarde por simple vagancia— lo miraba serio, y el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que asentir. —Dijo que buscaría la manera de salir sin levantar sospechas. De seguro llegará en cualquier momento.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado por telepatía, el timbre del lugar sonó. Taiga corrió a abrir, amagó a gritar en su estado puro de enfado _"¡¿Por qué mierda tardaste tanto?!"_ pero la imagen frente a él no logró que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas.

—P-perdón, me demoré demasiado— esbozó una sonrisa, que casi le arranca el corazón al par de hermanos. —Ya llegué, hora de buscar ese bendito Sakura.

—Ka-Kazunari— murmuraron ambos, Tatsuya tomó con cuidado una de sus manos sintiendo como el otro se estremecía al tacto ajeno, mordiendo su labio inferior para reprimir su angustia. —Amigo, no… no de nuevo…

—Puta madre Kazu, esto no puede seguir así— a Taiga casi se le quiebra la voz, no podía creerlo. Su amigo estaba sufriendo, casi igual o peor que ellos, y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo… al menos hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad.

Takao estaba por lanzarse en brazos de ambos chicos y llorar a mares, ellos eran sus mejores amigos desde el día que su abuela había partido, dejándolo sólo con la jauría que tenía por familia. Ese par fue como su luz al final del camino, y estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.

Y por eso, era su turno de devolverles lo mucho que les debía.

—Estoy bien— se soltó con delicadeza del agarre, y pegó un salto en el lugar. —No tenemos tiempo para ponernos cursis, ¡es hora de hacer a la leyenda una realidad!

El ojirrojo suspiró viendo a su hermano, quien negó suavemente. Takao era así, y ya hablarían de esto luego. Por el momento la noche ya estaba por caer, y deberían apurarse. Cerraron con seguro todas las puertas y ventanas, y siguieron al chico de ojos azules que tenía una linterna en mano, iluminando todo a su paso.

— ¿Tienes otra?— Preguntó curioso Taiga, recibiendo en manos una más grande. —Qué eficiente, Bakao.

—Dime algo que no sepa— y como un acto reflejo, iluminó a la cara al menor de los García, recibiendo un irrepetible insulto. — ¡Y por la mierda, deja de llamarme así!

Se adentraron en el bosque. La noche era fría, por suerte los tres se habían llevado consigo un abrigo para no congelarse y rendirse antes de siquiera intentarlo. Los búhos regalaban canciones tranquilizadoras, que poseían un lado espeluznante, pero trataron de no darle demasiada importancia. Algunos grillos se acompasaban con sus pisadas, y pequeñas luciérnagas daban la impresión de luces navideñas en los pinos a su lado. Siendo una época tan fría, no había hojas más que en el suelo, resquebrajándose a cada paso, y sacándole al pelirrojo algún que otro escalofrío aterrador.

—Kazu, ¿cómo sabes dónde ir?— Preguntó el de un lunar en la mejilla.

—Bueno, yo les dije que en el solsticio de invierno cada cien años, un camino se piedras blancas te guía hacia el árbol.

Taiga, que se refregaba los ojos aún cegados por la linterna, puso sus ojos como ranuras para agudizar la vista. —Te seré sincero, no veo un carajo.

—Eso es porque eres un cabeza hueca— dijo, caminando al trote. —Y porque no estás atento a tu alrededor, Bakagami.

Los chicos lo siguieron hasta donde se detuvo, y sus ojos se iluminaron, tal vez por el reflejo, o por simple estupefacción. Frente a ellos, un sendero pequeño pero que resplandecía con la intensidad de mil lunas, les dejaba claro cuál era su destino.

—Bien, debo preguntarte, ¿cómo sabías que era por aquí?

—Bueno, la verdad no estoy muy seguro— Taiga lo miraba impaciente, y una vena retumbaba en su frente al notar que su hermano reía por ello. —Digamos que _ellas _me dijeron, por así decirlo.

— ¿Ellas?— Preguntaron al unísono, obteniendo como respuesta a Takao señalando sobre sus cabezas. Los insectos de luz bailaban encima de ellos, y lograron arrancarles sonrisas a ambos.

—Me convenciste— Tatsuya abrió sus ojos asombrado, al igual que Takao, por su parte Taiga los miraba extrañado y quieran que no, algo asustado. — ¿Chi-chicos? ¿Qué es lo que tanto miran?

—Bu-bueno…— comenzó el de ojos azulados. —No todos los días se ven luciérnagas apoyarse en la cabeza de alguien…

— ¿…A qué te…?— Miró hacia arriba, y notó como todas esas lucecitas daban vueltas a su alrededor, y algunas se posaban sin miedo en él. —Ok… esto, es muy extraño.

—El que hayas querido hacer esta expedición ya lo es— Kazu volteó —vamos _princesa_, tenemos que caminar por el camino fosforescente y encontrar a nuestro objetivo.

Tatsuya comenzó a reír, cubriendo su boca con la mano derecha mientras con la otra daba un golpe alentador a su hermano, quien lo miraba desconcertado. ¿Lo había llamado princesa? Sin entender absolutamente nada, siguió a sus compañeros por el sendero que rodeaba un lago. Las luces del reflejo terminaron por llamarle la atención, y fue ahí cuando notó que, por la forma en las que los bichos estaban sobre él, parecían formar una especie de corona en sus cabellos rojizos.

Hizo una mueca con un tic en un ojo, y siguió caminando. Ya nada podía ser más extraño que eso, estaba seguro.

Pero para su mala suerte, eso no ocurriría.

Anduvieron por una hora, al menos eso fue lo que calculó el chico del flequillo, y no tenían intenciones de detenerse. Pero el cansancio de correr en el día anterior hasta el hospital, y por los nervios no descansar, les quitaban las energías poco a poco.

Lo extraño era que, realmente a cada paso se sentían más cansados.

—Díganme que no soy el único al que se le cierran los ojos— suplicó el de menor estatura de los tres.

—Takao, por una vez en mucho tiempo, voy a decir que concuerdo contigo— Taiga se detuvo con las manos en un árbol, respirando con lentitud. —Eh… qué planta más extraña… se siente demasiado suave para ser corteza.

Los otros dos se acercaron a él para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, aquél tronco era casi tan suave como una manta nueva, casi podían decir que desprendía el mismo olor: limpio y floral.

—Chicos, creo que deben ver esto.

Kazunari y Taiga fueron hasta donde el moreno había ido mientras veían el nuevo descubrimiento, sostenía en la palma de su mano una hoja completamente dorada, que despedía brillos a la luz de la noche. Tatsuya reconoció el mismo tacto suave en ella, y pronto el viento la quitó de su lugar.

—Eso fue… raro— dijo el azabache, viendo por donde la hoja se había ido.

—Y eso lo es aún más.

El trío llevo su mirada a donde el pelirrojo, menor en edad que los otros dos, señalaba impactado.

Sobre una copa dorada, hermana de todas las otras que enmarcaban el camino que venían siguiendo, se encontraba un joven de cabellos del mismo color, y ojos aún más brillantes. Éste los miraba con una sonrisa radiante, casi enceguecedora, vestía una yukata blanca con detalles en su color general y amarillos. De un salto llegó al suelo, y caminando hasta el centro de las piedras blancas, dejó de entonar una melodía.

—Él… ¿estaba cantando?— El del lunar preguntó asombrado, ninguno lo había notado, sólo sentían cansancio repentino y alguna fatiga que los abandonaba a cada rato.

Pero jamás captaron aquella canción que el rubio entonaba.

—Bienvenidos a _Kiseki_, el bosque encantado— saludó con una reverencia respetuosa. —Mi nombre es Kise Ryota, y soy el quinto Guardián.

.

.

* * *

**Espero que no haya sido tedioso de leer, de verdad tenía que explicar la situación de Kazu… y sí, a mí también me duele ;w;**

**Su review me hace feliz, déjenlo, ¿sí? :3 No pido un alago, sólo una opinión.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Goni~**


	3. Interés

**¡Ufff al fin! **

**Perdón por la tardanza, juro tratar de hacerme más espacios para poder actualizar :c pero les traigo un adelanto y más cosillas nuevas :3 **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo lo uso para fines recreativos. **

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Interés**

_Cómodo._

_Esa era la descripción perfecta: se sentía a gusto, sin frío ni calor, la temperatura estaba ideal y su cuerpo descansaba sobre algo mullido y suave. Por un momento detestó abrir sus ojos color fuego y salir de su zona de confort, pero al ver que todo alrededor era blanco y brilloso, y efectivamente no tenía idea de en donde estaba, decidió que era un buen momento para preguntarse a sí mismo:_

— _¿Dónde… estoy?_

_No esperaba, por todo lo que creía o dejaba de creer, que alguien le respondiera._

—_Despertaste._

_De un impulso se sentó. Estaba en el suelo, rodeado de lo que parecían pétalos de rosas, o de un árbol, con la particularidad de su color celeste cristalino. Eran increíblemente cálidas al tacto, y casi se desvanecían cuando las tomó entre sus manos, sintió un dolor punzante en la parte superior de su cabeza, ya había oído sobre ellos, pero no recordaba cuándo ni dónde._

—_Lindas, ¿verdad?— Aquella voz seguía hablándole, casi como si lo conociera de por vida. —Ellas te han estado esperando, vienes muy seguido, y lloran al verte dormir._

_Volteó con la incertidumbre carcomiéndole por dentro. Se sentía extraño, pero raramente a gusto en aquel lugar, como si fuera un hogar al que siempre hubiese pertenecido._

— _¿Ellas?— Preguntó, no veía nada, sólo blanco en todos lados, y azul claro en el suelo. Notó que vestía algo parecido a una toalla blanca, aunque fácilmente podría ser una yukata. No le dio importancia y busco con la mirada, olfato, y todos sus sentidos a la persona poseedora de esa voz._

_Esa dulce y calmada voz._

—_A veces pareciera que te quieren más a ti que a mi… —una risita, pero para él había sido algo así como un canto celestial. —Niños, ya hablamos de esto. Déjenlo respirar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Llevó una mano a su frente. ¿Niños? ¿A qué se refería? De pronto algo lo hizo temblar, un escalofrío que recorrió en cuestión de segundos todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo de manera increíble. Jamás, jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido: era frío, pero ocultaba tibieza en cada caricia, lo trataba como si fuera algo frágil; con cariño._

—_Aún no es hora, ¿eh?— La persona estaba detrás de él, pero algo le impedía verle, no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo del cuello hacia arriba, curiosamente donde fuera quien fuese, tenía su mano posada. —Bueno… hemos esperado hasta ahora, un par de días más no nos hará daño._

— _¿Quién eres?— Formuló con dificultad, el sueño lo vencía, tenía ganas de echarse de nuevo en los pétalos y dormir por horas, quizás días. _

—_Duerme, tus amigos ya despertaron, es tu turno._

—_No, espera— llevó una mano hasta la ajena, dios, era increíble. Blanca y pálida, pero maravillosa en todo su esplendor. —Dime tu nombre._

_No recibió respuesta, solo una risita nasal que logró ponerle los vellos de punta al sentirlo sobre su piel desnuda. Escuchó como tomaban su cabeza con infinita ternura, y su cuerpo obedecía a volver a su posición anterior. Era como si al ser tocado fuera hechizado, no se controlaba a sí mismo, sólo hacía lo que sentía, era correcto._

—_Nos vemos pronto, Kagami Taiga._

_Y no pudo protestar, la mano que logró borrar sus pensamientos cubrió sus ojos, dejándole ver por un segundo la pista de que aquél joven —porque su voz era indudablemente masculina, dulce y pacifica— tenía el mismo color de cabellos que los pétalos debajo de él._

. . .

— ¡Taiga! ¡Taiga levántate!

Los gritos de su hermano le arrancaron una mueca de molestia. ¡Estaba tan cómodamente dormido! Lo golpearía cuando fuese capaz de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad alrededor, o cuando fuese capaz de modular algo coherente.

Un momento, ¿oscuridad? ¿Qué no debería ser de día?

— ¿Qué demonios…?— Y ahí la ficha cayó: Alex, su madre estaba en peligro, habían estado caminando por horas, y se sentían más cansados a cada minuto transcurrido. Pero no recordaba nada luego de eso… ¿en qué momento se había echado una siesta?

—Te explicaremos, pero primero ponte de pie y dinos cuantos dedos vez— escuchó la voz de su amigo del otro lado, y llevando su palma a la frente, se irguió.

—Veo dos idiotas, ¿con eso basta?— Contestó sin entusiasmo, ignorando el puchero de Kazunari y la mirada de reprimenda de Tatsuya. — ¿Qué me pasó?

—Púdrete— casi rió ante el enojo de su amigo, pero no eran las circunstancias para hacerlo.

—Caímos dormidos los tres al mismo tiempo, estuvimos inconscientes por unos quince minutos, pero tú lo estás hace media hora— explicó paciente, pero dando a entender que no estaba más tranquilo que los otros dos. —En todo este tiempo buscamos formas de que abrieras los ojos, te hemos echado agua en la cara incluso en el cuerpo, pero todo era inútil. —Llevó sus ojos negros hacia arriba —hasta que él nos dijo que te dejáramos, que _volverías _cuando fuese hora.

Taiga ataba cabos en su mente. Se vio a sí mismo en el bosque y a los árboles dorados siendo iluminados por la luna casi como si fuera de día. Se puso de pie, y preguntó: — ¿A quién te refieres con "él"?

—A mí, por supuesto— la voz del joven le sonaba conocida, pero de algo muy lejano en el tiempo, o simplemente de haberla escuchado un rato antes. —Pero no se refieran a mí se ese modo por favor… _él_ se enfadará si le roban su seudónimo.

—Tú, te vimos antes de dormirnos— reconoció, inspeccionó al chico de arriba hacia abajo, y como si de un golpe de memoria lo atacara nombró: —Kise Ryota.

Si bien su hermano y amigo se sorprendieron, el más afectado fue el rubio. Éste sonrió y bajó de un salto hacia ellos, al parecer mientras "no estaban" allí, subió a la copa nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo recuerdas su nombre?— Takao dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir que el muchacho tocaba el suelo. —Ni Tatsu ni yo pudimos hacerlo, y eso que nos tuvo a prueba por treinta minutos.

—Yo…— pensó, — sólo… sólo lo dije, creo que tengo mejor memoria que ustedes.

—Bueno, al menos tienes algo de lo que alardear.

Antes de que la discusión comenzara, el del flequillo interrumpió a ambos. —Suficiente. No sé qué nos habrás hecho, pero no te la dejaremos pasar.

—Ah, creí que ya se habían olvidado de mí— sonrió socarrón —bueno, primero que nada debo decirles que hace siglos no viene nadie, por lo que estoy bastante feliz de al fin tener algo de diversión.

— ¿Diversión?— Acotó el pelirrojo —mira, rubito, no estamos aquí para ser el juguete de nadie, tenemos un objetivo y ya nos has quitado tiempo. Así que, si debemos pelear contra algo, o buscar lo que sea para pasar, dilo ya o lo atravesaré a golpes.

—Uy uy uy… alguien no disfrutó su _cita_ ésta vez…—comentó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para dejar al trío confundido. —No soy partidario de las luchas con espadas o cosas de ese estilo, me parecen innecesarias… y además, yo no evalúo eso.

—Pues, ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer entonces?— La paciencia se le agotaba, su hermano tocó su hombro para calmarlo.

—Hey, despacio amigo, primero debo conocerlos— llevó ambas manos a la cintura, y se movió de un lado a otro casi danzando. —Tardaron demasiado tiempo en caer con mi canto, incluso hasta que llegaron y me vieron, recién ahí lo notaron… es algo memorable. ¿Saben hace cuánto no sucedía?

—Taiga, tranquilízate— lo espetó su amigo, tomándole del brazo que tenía el puño fruncido. —Es parte del ritual, tenemos que obedecer a los guardianes.

—No me jodas Kazunari, éste tipo no es un "Guardián" o lo que sea, sólo intenta retrasarnos— se soltó a la fuerza de ambos agarres, y caminó hacia el de ojos dorados. —Muévete, tengo un árbol que encontrar.

_«Qué bruto… ¿y se supone que éste es?»_ Bufó con molestia, _«ni modo, seguiré todo como __**él**__ quiere…»_ —Adelante— contestó con una reverencia, y dejándole el camino libre.

Takao y Tatsuya lo siguieron, pero al ver la sonrisa sínica que el joven desprendió justo después de hablarle, corrieron hacia Taiga con rapidez.

— ¡No lo hagas!

—Nos dejó pasar, es hora de ir-…—pero antes de contestarle al mayor, un golpe lo dejó en el suelo con un insistente dolor en el cuerpo. — ¡¿Q-Qué carajo?! ¡D-Dolió!

. . .

_**¡Kagami corre!**_

. . .

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te falta un brazo cierto?— El menor se le acercó y al verle la mirada desorbitada suspiró aliviado. —Menos mal… tienes tan poco cerebro que no fue capaz de aturdirte. Sí que es suerte, ¿no?

Temblaba. Algo así como un shock lo asaltó al momento del impacto, logrando aturdirlo por breves instantes. Miró a donde pudiera enfocar las pupilas, y viendo a sus acompañantes volvió a respirar con regularidad.

—Hi-hijo de…— la mano de su hermano le cubrió la boca.

—Kazu, basta, tenemos cosas más importantes que una pelea inútil ahora— el de ojos azules asintió con vergüenza. —Y tú, deja de ser tan impulsivo, harás que nos maten y ni siquiera hemos pasado al primer protector.

_«Lo haría, si supiera qué carajo acaba de sucederme…»_ Taiga se guardó el comentario, debía dejar de retener el tiempo allí y ponerse en marcha.

La risa del rubio se escuchó, y dejaron de hablar. Se acercó sereno y divertido, ¡sí que lo había disfrutado! Y se tomó su tiempo de pensar mientras ayudaban a que Taiga se levantase, sin demasiado dolor. _«No recuerda nada, pero tampoco puede cruzar el portal…»_ Llevó un dedo a su barbilla _«siempre tienes razón, ¿eh? ¡Por eso me gusta éste trabajo!»_

—Oi, rubito— Kise notó que había tenido una sonrisa atontada desde que llegó a donde el trío estaba, sin contar que saltaba de lado a lado con felicidad. —Puedes… seguir hablando…—masajeó su nuca con fastidio.

—Oh, al fin— ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo —al parecer la sacudida sirvió de algo. —Vio con gracia cómo sostenían al ojirojo para que no se le abalanzara, y prosiguió. —Como iba diciendo, no suelen haber visitantes o turistas por aquí. Sólo los que son guiados por las luciérnagas del río llegan a la primera parada —señaló con la vista los árboles peculiares. —A mis chicas nunca les agradan, por lo que crean ese campo de fuerza que logró tirarte al suelo para que no pasen, a menos claro, que yo considere que son dignos de hacerlo.

La brisa les alborotaba los cabellos, y Kazu se sentó en el suelo a escuchar. Los golpes dolían, y le costaba mantenerse erguido gracias ellos, con suerte había soportado las horas de viaje.

—Cuando dices "tus chicas", ¿te refieres a…?

—Sí, los árboles— sonrió al moreno —ellas son preciosas, ¿a que sí? ¡Les encanta que cante para ellas! Son mis niñas, las crié desde que son apenas unas semillitas doradas, mi voz las hizo crecer vigorosas y brillantes, dejándolas ser todas unas mujercitas. —Habló con el anhelo de un padre, y torciendo su cabeza recordando los hechos pasados.

—Al punto.

—Shh, chico de pelo bicolor, estoy en medio de una historia— ignoró el insulto procedente de Taiga y continuó. —Aún recuerdo cuando eran tan sólo unos inofensivos tallos… ¡y oh, sus primeras hojitas! Tengo guardados en frasquitos la primera que cayó de cada una, son como oro para mí. ¡Ah, qué grosero! No las he presentado. —Caminó hasta uno de ellos, y extendió la mano hacia los viajeros —ella es Goru, saluda nena— hubo silencio, y Taiga creyó que moriría si escuchaba que les respondían de verdad. —Ésta es Kiiro, su hermana Akaru y la pequeña Yowai. —Acarició con ternura a éste último —ella fue la que más sufrió las tormentas, y la que más débil nació. Pero mírenla, es toda una chica fuerte y sana. ¡Papi está muy orgulloso de ella!

Ryota siguió presentando cortezas a los chicos, ninguno atreviéndose a interrumpir. Pero al ver que la cadena de árboles se extendía a lo lejos, Tatsuya decidió que era hora de dar por terminados los saludos.

—Mis respetos, creo que sus hijas son particularmente bellas, y no dudo que las que faltan conocer lo serán también. Pero de verdad necesitamos llegar al árbol celeste, y agradecería que podamos ver a las demás cuando terminemos nuestra urgencia.

Al principio creyó que había ido demasiado lejos, que le haría algún truco de magia raro y los enviaría de vuelta al pueblo como si de una patada fuera, pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora del blondo le dijo que estaba bien, y que no pasaría nada de lo antes mencionado.

—Eres respetuoso, y usaste las palabras adecuadas— cerró los ojos —niñas, conocerán a Tatsuya, Kazunari y Taiga luego, ¿les parece?— una brisa, y éste sonrió. —Sí, así es, pero no pueden saberlo aún. —Los chicos lo miraron, pero cuando iban a preguntar a qué se refería, dijo: —ellas dicen que esperarán, y también que son muy guapos… ¡eh, que su padre las oye!— Una mueca de susto — ¡Narazu esa boca! Ah, disculpen… los adolescentes de hoy en día están terribles…

—Ya, lo sabemos— trató de no sonar grosero, aunque con su tono de voz no lo pareció del todo. —Nos… gustaría que nos dijeras, qué debemos… hacer, para pasar… s-si no es mucha molestia.

—Parece que alguien al fin se calmó— satisfecho, aplaudió ante la cortesía del pelirrojo. —Bien, les diré. Busco que sean capaces de sorprenderme, si quieren llegar hasta el Sakura, deben demostrarme que pueden manejar una situación difícil, y arreglarlo del modo menos violento posible. Como dije antes, no me agrada la idea de espadachines y sangre por estos lares.

Los ojos azules de Takao parpadearon con brillo, tenía una idea, pero a la vez temía que fuera una tontera y sólo lograra meterlos en problemas. —Tal vez…—comenzó, pero negó y abrazó sus rodillas. _«Mejor no, ellos sabrán qué hacer»_ suspiró y ocultó su rostro en las sombras.

— ¿Sólo eso?— Taiga bufó con molestia —…bueno, no he tenido problemas nunca como para recurrir a golpes u otro método…, Tatsu ¿alguna idea?

—Tampoco me aferro a esos ideales— contestó, pensativo.

—Tómense su tiempo, mientras tanto puedo seguir nombrando a mis chicas-…

—Básquet.

El nombre del deporte resonó en los oídos de todos, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus malditos impulsos de nuevo, había dicho lo que tenía guardado.

Genial, sus amigos lo reprenderían por tal idiotez.

—Kazunari, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?— El nombrado elevó la mirada son sorpresa —ahora que lo recuerdo… siempre que algo sucedía, lo arreglábamos con un partido al mejor de diez.

—Tienes razón, lo había olvidado por completo— el moreno sonrió, y le tendió una mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. —Bueno, fue tu idea… ¿quieres hacernos el honor?

— ¿Honor?— Preguntó confuso.

—Enséñale lo que Takao Kazunari sabe hacer— arriesgó el pelirrojo —eres el mejor de los tres, y confiamos en ti.

—Chicos…— curvó sus labios, contento— ¡no los decepcionaré!

Caminó hasta Kise, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos de par en par.

—Uh… ¿cómo se supone que le enseñaré si no tenemos balón?

Buen punto.

— ¿Balón?— El rubio sacó la lengua, divertido— no te hagas problema, ya mismo te consigo uno.

Y ante la mirada atónita de todos, un objeto esférico anaranjado apareció en manos del más joven, quien la soltó con miedo por el susto.

—Busqué en mis memorias, ¿es éste, cierto?— Lo agarró y se lo lanzó —vamos, muéstrame tu estilo de lucha, Takao.

El chico tragó saliva. Sólo era un versus, y contra alguien que al parecer no tenía mucha idea de lo que era el juego, así que debería de ser pan comido. Comenzó botando la pelota con un ritmo normal, adoptando la posición del deporte en cuestión. —El primero que llegue a diez puntos gana, ni más ni menos.

—Uh, Kazu…— volteó ante el llamado —…los aros…

— ¡Mierda! Los olvidé…— pero antes de disculpase con el hermano menor por su torpeza, dos canastas estaban a cada lado de lo que vendría a ser su cancha.

—Listo, ¿empezamos?— Estaba ansioso, tantas vueltas ya le habían hecho circular su sangre a un ritmo acelerado. Se sentía extrañamente emocionado, ansioso de ver en qué consistía lo que los viajeros le querían mostrar.

—C-Claro…

. . .

Respiró hondo, y comenzó a driblear. Miraba todo a su alrededor, sentía la brisa helada sobre la cara, que le alborotaba los cabellos azabache, y lo encendía al mismo tiempo. Amaba esa sensación. Se movió ágil esquivando un repentino robo, y encestó ni corto ni perezoso un tiro de bandeja. Se volvió con uan sonrisa, y notó que el rubio lo imitaba.

— ¡De nuevo! Es mi primera vez…

Kazunari buscó el balón y volvió a su posición. Ésta vez, se lo quitó sin dudar como antes, pero era lento, por lo que con un simple toque desde atrás, Kise perdió la pelota e hizo un puchero infantil. Rápido, la siguió y encestó con simpleza.

Los minutos pasaron rápidos, la brecha aumentaba con una diferencia de 0-8, Ryota estaba exhausto, pero sonreía extasiado. Tal vez no podía alcanzarlo, hacer los tiros con la naturalidad de Takao, o incluso reaccionar tan rápido como él al momento de robarle la esfera… Pero era divertido, se entretenía como nunca lo había hecho, y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

—Tu dribleo mejoró— notó en voz alta —aprendes rápido.

—Y no has visto nada.

Una ráfaga. Sus ojos eléctricos lo vieron desaparecer a una increíble velocidad, y antes de que pudiera siquiera voltear, la pelota brincaba en el suelo tras ser encestada.

—Estoy algo oxidado, pero empiezo a recuperar mi ritmo— Kazunari volteó, y notó un peculiar destello dorado en los ojos ajenos —enséñame más de ti, muero por copiarte todos y cada uno de tus movimientos.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Copiarlo? Vamos, eso no era posible. Estaban buscando un árbol mágico, pero que alguien pudiera copiar un estilo de juego, máxime siendo principiante… no, era una locura. Takao había perfeccionado sus técnicas con el pasar de los años, y que alguien en menos de diez minutos pudiera hacer una réplica era simplemente descabellado y absurdo.

…o tal vez no.

Tatsuya veía asombrado. Contaba los puntos, ahora empatados en el mismo número, y sentía las piernas temblar. Aquel chico había hecho un calco exacto de los saltos, incluso de los giros que su amigo les había mostrado con anterioridad, incluso algunos nuevos que al parecer practicaba desde hacía poco, pues faltaba pulirlos.

Taiga tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Era un monstruo, uno genuino. Notó que Kazu estaba cansado y no soportaría mucho más, por lo que con un impulso gritó: — ¡Ve, Takao!—Alentándolo a que le demostrara que no era débil en absoluto.

Su cuerpo se estremecía. Sentía las heridas quemarle cada porción de su blanca tez, casi como un desgarro de uñas afiladas. Su amigo le había gritado que no se diera por vencido, tal vez estaba frente a alguien que no era normal… No, eso ya lo sabían. No eran humanos corrientes, y esto no debería sorprenderlos tanto. Pero es que aún así, sentía como si todo su esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano, para que luego de tanto trabajo duro, alguien venga y diga "qué fácil, dámelo" y se cagara literalmente en tus logros.

Corrió hasta la canasta, iba a terminar esto ahora mismo. Saltó con dificultad lo más alto que sus energías le permitieron, y justo antes de que Kise pudiera interferir, lanzó la pelota. Sin embargo era rápido, por lo que un dedo logró tocarla e hizo temblar su recorrido.

Pero, gracias a todos los dioses que Takao curiosamente había rezado, entró tras girar dos veces sobre la superficie del aro. Anotando tres puntos de un solo tiro.

Cayó agotado, siendo socorrido por su amigo del lunar. Por su parte el rubio masajeó su nuca y sonrió, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que todos los objetos utilizados se vayan de allí.

—Once a ocho… bueno, no debería esperar menos— caminó hasta los árboles. —Tienes una vista espléndida, y reaccionas con rapidez ante estímulos pequeño— una sonrisa amable. —Un digno _Ojo de Águila_, felicidades por tal regalo, Kazunari. Los dioses te dieron un bonito obsequio.

Sin entender mucho, no quisieron malgastar más tiempo en preguntas que de seguro, obtendrían respuestas incompletas. El menos se apoyó en los hombros de los hermanos y devolvió el gesto simpático. —Eres una bestia, Kise Ryota. Espero volver a jugar contigo algún día.

—Lo mismo digo— un ademán con la mano, y unas luciérnagas pasaron por lo que era el portal. —Ahora váyanse, tienen un Sakura que encontrar— de un salto, llegó a una de las copas. —Amanecerá en una hora aproximadamente, descansar o no depende de ustedes.

— ¿Seguro que no me dará otro choque paralizante?— Preguntó con desconfianza, no quería volver a pasar por esa horrible sensación, de la cual debería hablar a sus amigos en algún momento.

—Por supuesto que no, aunque ya quisiera que eso pasara— soltó una carcajada y agitó sus dedos. —Nos vemos pronto, les deseo suerte.

_«Y la van a necesitar»_

El trío sonrió de lado, y con un Kazunari sobre ellos, emprendieron el recorrido blanco nuevamente.

Kise los vio desaparecer a lo lejos. Se estiró gimiendo complacido, para recostarse en una rama y verse las manos. El tacto de la pelota aún vibraba en ellos, lo habían convencido, una forma de ajustar cuentas sin necesidad de palabras vulgares ni golpes en el cuerpo.

—Son interesantes, ¿no crees, Akira?— Mostró los dientes en una sonrisa pícara —por supuesto que no le llega ni a los talones, estoy seguro que con suerte cruzarán la siguiente prueba. Y así llegarán a él— suspiró, perdido en un mundo de imaginaciones de lindos momentos. — ¿Crees que le guste? ¡Tal vez podríamos jugar justos!

Habló con su niña hasta caer profundamente dormido, abrazado por la calidez de las hojas de su hermoso árbol, y el rubor latiendo en sus mejillas.

. . .

_Te esperamos, Taiga._

* * *

**¡Siii! :D**

**Hoshi, Andrea, ¡gracias por sus lindas palabras! Y por supuesto gracias a MeliKsta y a Spencer por alentarme a seguir :3**

**Nos leemos pronto, ¡sus reviews me dan vida! Y los que le dieron Follow y Favorite, les agradezco muchísimo, espero que les guste cómo va la historia.**

**Goni~**


	4. Volviendo a Sonreir

**¡Actualización! **

**Perdón por tardar... sinceramente mis notas no están en su mejor momento, por lo que escribir tampoco está en mis horarios. Pero pude hacerme de unas horitas para escribirles la continuación, y sin más, les dejo con el quinto capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para escribir locuras. **

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Volviendo a Sonreír**

_Reía, era de lo único que estaba consciente. _

_Sentía cosquillas en el cuerpo, las que lograban arrancarle alguna carcajada repentina, y luego retomar la compostura. Por alguna razón no quería arruinar la paz de ese lugar, aunque no supiera exactamente en donde estaba. Sólo un extraño __déjà vu y risillas era lo que sentía y escuchaba. _

—_Te adoran— el tono pasivo resonó tras él. —Preguntan por ti siempre, y créeme que entristecen al verte partir._

—_No quiero que sufran por mi culpa, ni la de nadie— no sabía muy a qué se refería. No había nadie más en… donde fuese que estuviera, pero aún así sentía la presencia de pequeños entes a su alrededor. Algo así como pequeños protectores que lo rodeaban. Lo hacían sentir feliz, a gusto…_

_Como en casa._

—_Ellos están a salvo— tranquilizó —a veces sólo un poco aburridos… Tú eres algo así como __**una luz**__ que ilumina su pequeño mundo. —Sintió cómo se aferraba a su brazo, y los hormigueos que lo hacían sonreír se desvanecían y parecían alejarse. Sin embargo no se apagaban, sólo estaban a una distancia prudente. —Y el mío también._

_Inconsciente, llevó su mano libre a los cabellos sedosos. Recordaba de algún lado ese tacto, esas manos acariciarle los dedos hasta hacerlo estremecerse. Tenía la sensación de haber visto los ojos celestes cielo antes, pero tampoco tenía ganas de esforzarse en memorizar aquello. Lo único que quería era estar con él el tiempo que les quedara._

_Porque sabía, que sólo eran breves intervalos los que podía disfrutar allí._

—_No quiero irme— musitó con desgano. Buscó apoyo en las orbes claras, y recibió una sonrisita que sólo le aceleró el pulso._

—_Nadie quiere, pero no podemos evitarlo— el agarre de deshizo, y el joven se levantó. El pelirrojo entró en una especie de desesperación por no sentir el tacto de la piel blanca en su cuerpo, e intentó vanamente de levantarse. Una fuerza se lo impedía, y lo hacía ceder hasta recostarse en el suelo de hojas celestes suaves debajo de él._

— _¡No! Por favor…—suplicó. —Sólo un poco más…_

—_Descansa por favor—de rodillas, se puso a su altura—, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo._

— _¿Lo prometes?— Indagó con sus labios temblando. _

_Una sonrisa, un beso en su mejilla, y todo volvió a ser oscuro._

. . .

Abrió un ojo. Borroso. Abrió los dos. Mucha luz.

—Despierta dormilón— una mano lo sacudía lentamente. —Debemos continuar.

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, se desperezó y estiró los brazos. Se sentó en el césped y bostezó reclamando unos minutos más de sueño. Su boca estaba seca y las lagañas en sus párpados no le dejaban buscar su mochila para tomar la botella de agua. Pronto sintió como algo caía frente a él y su estómago rugió ante ello. Con la vaga intención de comerse lo que fuera que haya sido eso, se abalanzó con la agilidad de un felino sobre el pequeño objeto despampanante.

— ¿Taiga?— Preguntó una voz muy conocida por el pelirrojo. —Hermano, es una hoja, no una hamburguesa.

Llevó la vista a lo que tenía en manos, comprobando que lo que le decía era cierto. Ya estaba delirando del hambre, necesitaba comer algo pero ya.

—No sé si se dieron cuenta— Kazunari estaba sentado frente a ellos, formando un triangulo perfecto. —Pero esa hoja no es común. Digo… sé que son verdes por supuesto, pero…—la tomó y inspeccionó. —Tiene un color demasiado… diferente.

—Takao, tú también necesitas comer algo urgente— habló por primera vez en el día el otro hermano. —Estás razonando cosas ilógicas, ¿cómo va a ser más verde una hoja de lo que normalmente es?

—No me refiero a eso— defendió con un puchero. —Mira.

Tatsuya le ofreció agua y la utilizó para refrescarse y lavarse. Tras hacerlo obedeció a su amigo de mala gana, frunció el entrecejo tratando de buscar algo distinto… y lo consiguió. Era color esmeralda y brillaba demasiado para ser una simple hojita pequeña.

—Bueno, tal vez no estés tan loco…

Los tres guardaron silencio, cada uno debatiendo dentro de sí mismo qué cosas extrañas aún les aguardaban, pero sin deseos de compartir las locuras que se les ocurrían. Aunque por cómo venían las cosas, algo normal sería lo más extraño que podría sucederles.

Comieron unas galletas que Takao increíblemente había hurtado de la alacena de su casa, se sacudieron la tierra de la ropa y se dispusieron a caminar.

— ¿Desde cuándo dejamos atrás los arboles dorados del otro Guardián?— Preguntó el moreno más chico, masajeando su nuca intentando recordar.

—Estaba muy oscuro anoche, no lograba ver nada… Además el sueño me estaba matando— contestó el de ojos borgoña. —Los habremos dejado atrás hace rato.

Kazunari se encogió de hombros —tienes razón— y llevó los brazos por detrás de su nuca, obteniendo un doloroso recordatorio de lo que había pasado hacía unas horas atrás.

El del lunar lo notó, y se detuvo seguido de su hermano. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-sí, cómo nu-nunca— se agachó sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire. —M-maldito cinturón…

Ambos hermanos se vieron alarmados. ¿Un cinturón? Bueno, Takao les había contado cosas peores, incluso que algunas veces sus hermanitos lo hacían quemado con fósforos sólo por diversión. Pero la sola idea de imaginarse el dolor de los latigazos lo estremecía por completo.

—No creo que haya sido buena idea dejarte jugar ayer— pasó uno de sus brazos por su cuello, logrando así sostenerlo y ayudarlo a erguirse. —Ven, te ayudo.

—No quiero ser una carga, se supone que estamos haciendo éste camino para ayudarlos a ustedes— se quejó con un abultamiento de labios. —Por favor Tatsu, puedo sólo, ya no soy un niño.

—Pues entonces deja de actuar como uno— Taiga recibió la mirada de reprimenda del mayor, y volteó con fastidio. —Deja que te cargue, no pesas nada, además… Nos retrasarás menos si te lleva.

—Taiga.

—Sólo dijo la verdad Tatsuya.

—No es motivo para que te refieras de esa forma a Kazunari.

El pelirojo chasqueó la lengua y siguió caminando. Por su parte el menor de estatura se sentía como una carga, sus amigos estaban atravesando una situación para nada agradable, y lo único que hacía él era quitarles más tiempo del que ya habían perdido. Hubiera sido mejor que le diera las indicaciones y él se quedara… no, eso tampoco funcionaba para él. Pues en un principio, decidió acompañarlos para salir aunque sea por una semana de esa choza en la que vivía.

Pero… en algún momento tendrían que volver, y cuando eso sucediese, ¿tendría que cruzar de nuevo esa puerta que rechina, y le hace erizar hasta el último poro de su piel?

No, no quería. No podía volver a ese lugar, su madre lo golpearía hasta que perdiese la voz de gritar, sus hermanos le lanzarían cosas asquerosas y posiblemente radioactivas de mugre como siempre lo hacían; y si todo eso no lo mataba, estaba seguro de que su padre se encargaría de hacerlo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, haría lo que fuese por evitar verle la cara a cada una de esas personas, porque ni siquiera podía llamarlos animales. Había conocido a perros y gatos que lo trataron mejor en uno pocos minutos de conocerse que su familia en dieciséis años.

No quería volver, jamás.

Y haría lo que fuera por cumplir ese deseo.

—Sabes cómo es, está nervioso y no se controla— su amigo le hablaba, no sabía hace cuanto, pero él solo asentía a sus palabras. —Hey Kazu… estas más pesado, ¿qué sucede?

—Por favor— rogó, ahogando un sollozo y gimiendo por lo bajo. —Juro que dejaré de ser una molestia, caminaré a su ritmo y sólo, no les haré llegar tarde— se separó de un suave empuje del cuerpo que lo sostenía. —Yo… no quiero separarme de ustedes, nunca.

Lo miraron incrédulos, y aún más al ver la mirada cristalina por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a borbotones. Taiga se acercó, pero al hacerlo el azabache se apartó y puso una mano frente a él.

—No toques… p-por favor.

— ¿Takao?— Preguntó, comenzando a asustarse —amigo, no era en serio, cálmate por favor. Sabes que tú no nos molestas, y que no estaríamos aquí de no ser…

Sin poder terminar, vieron el débil cuerpo caer frente a sus ojos.

Y una brisa fresca al mismo tiempo.

.

.

—No te acerques.

Si no fuera porque estaban demasiado impactados con todo lo sucedido, habrían gritado del susto.

Apareció, literalmente, frente a sus ojos. Un joven con aspecto demasiado maduro para la edad que aparentaba: sus cabellos cortos eran de un verde tan brilloso como los ojos a juego, del mismo color que sus vestimentas. Usaba unos lentes oscuros que tan sólo lo hacían ver más adulto, y una de sus manos, la derecha precisamente, tenía los dedos cubiertos por una venda.

— ¿Quién…? ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

—Pregúntale a él— señaló, con su dedo aparentemente herido.

Tatsuya se quedó quito, viendo a su amigo inconsciente en brazos de ese tipo que se había materializado frente a sus narices con solo un pestañeo. Llevó la vista a su hermano, quien en su misma situación, simplemente contestó:

—Midorima Shintaro.

Al parecer ese era su nombre, pues no pronunció palabra que lo negara. Tomó al pequeño y frágil cuerpo en comparación por las piernas, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho para luego levantarse del suelo. Había agarrado a Takao antes de que golpeara contra la superficie, cosa que los chicos agradecían internamente ya que no habían logrado reaccionar a tiempo.

—Bien hecho _tigre_, tu impetuosa energía logró abatirlo más de lo que puede— llevó una mano hasta su frente. —Es una suerte que no haya levantado fiebre.

— ¿Yo…?— Se señaló a sí mismo —n-no… yo no quise…

—Mi hermano no tiene la culpa— defendió el pelinegro dando un paso hacia adelante y saliendo de su estado de _shock_. —Kazunari está débil, descansar en la tierra tampoco lo favorece. Y, para que lo sepas, no eres el indicado para echarnos en cara absolutamente nada.

—Tatsuya…

El peliverde sólo lo observó, acomodó con el dedo índice los lentes y pronunció serio: —Está sangrando, y aún así lo obligan a seguir el camino.

Sorprendidos, notaron por primera vez en horas la ropa manchada de rojo. Unas gotas rojizas caían desde sus codos, y eso sólo lograba agobiarlos más. ¿Cómo es que no lo habían visto antes? ¡Kazunari estaba soportando un dolor terrible! Y ellos lo único que hicieron fue forzarlo a continuar.

Y él le había dicho que los estorbaba.

Midorima volteó, saboreando el silencio que sus mentes lograban mientras se golpeaban a sí mismos. Recostó al pequeño en un tronco, el más suave de todos los que estaban allí, y estirando el brazo, tomó una de las hojas esmeralda que caía en su palma como si se lo hubiese ordenado. Los chicos lo observaban, Shintaro pasó ésta por sus partes lastimadas, deteniendo así el sangrado y haciendo que Takao se retorciera debajo de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que unos ojos azules se toparon con los verdosos, unas orbes profundas que emanaban seguridad y serenidad por igual. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, seguido de un leve ardor que lentamente desaparecía. Al aclarársele la vista, no pudo reprimir un sonrojo ante la cercanía de la persona frente a él.

Taiga y Tatsuya notaron que balbuceaba, y conociéndolo, estaba más que nervioso con el miedo recorriéndole las venas. Kazunari temblaba, culpa de tantas agresiones que había recibido en su vida. No lograba confiar en alguien a menos que la persona supiese tratarlo con tacto, irónicamente sin tocarlo y sabiendo hablarle siempre de una forma cautelosa.

Era un chico extremadamente alegre cuando estaba entre amigos, y básicamente eso se reducía al par de hermanos. Charlatán hasta la médula, era una persona realmente maravillosa, y de lo que siempre se lamentaban era que le haya tocado la desgracia familiar que tenía.

De pronto los espasmos se detuvieron, y al separarse el joven de vestimenta verde vieron con claridad que su amigo sonreía genuinamente. Y no solamente eso: estaba tranquilo, sus rostro ya no estaba pálido y había retomado su color normal, y los ojos azules no estaban opacos. Era como si…

_Brillasen._

—Con estas vendas podrás manejarte mejor desde ahora— informó, llevando ambas manos detrás de sí. —Mis hojas tan solo camuflan las sensaciones desagradables, y su efecto durará unas horas. Espero que hasta entonces tus heridas puedan cicatrizarse.

— ¿Lo drogaste?— El moreno vio a su hermano espantado de que haya sido tan directo, pero no iba a negar que en un lugar recóndito de su mente hubiera pensado lo mismo.

—Por supuesto que no, _nanodayo_— contestó con cierta ofensa en su voz. —Y no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez frente a mis árboles, o juro que te haré dormir con sólo un té de tilo.

—Tú eres el Segundo Guardián— espetó, ignorando la amenaza y provocando que una vena retumbara en la sien del joven. —No sé qué magia usaste, pero…— llevó una mano hasta su cuello, incomodo. —Gracias… por ayudar a Kazu.

Soltó aire por la nariz, y acomodó los vidrios en el puente de su nariz. —Hice lo que ustedes no, creo que cualquiera hubiera ayudado a alguien que está herido.

Sintieron las palabras como un arma de doble filo, se habían descuidado de su amigo y de esa forma perdió la consciencia en pleno bosque. No era seguro seguir así, pero por suerte lograron llegar a la segunda parada, y ahora deberían averiguar cuál sería el reto al cual deberían enfrentarse.

—Le agradecemos por todo— rompió el silencio el del lunar. —Y supongo que ahora nos dirá la prueba que tendremos que hacer para pasar…

—Estás en lo cierto— agachó su rostro, abrió la boca para comenzar, pero unas quejas captaron su atención. Los chicos esperaban a que empezase a hablar, hasta que vieron como éste volteaba y se agachaba nuevamente junto a su compañero.

Sin entender, se acercaron, y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo con una sonrisita de costado y las mejillas teñidas de un rosa muy suave. Kazunari se veía radiante, como si acabara de salir de una sesión de spa, o de una siesta reparadora. Pero lo más a extraño a todo esto, era que todos esos gestos, la mirada chispeante de alegría y curiosidad que solamente les mostraba a ellos cuando algo le encantaba, ya no era exclusiva del par.

_Era para él._

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó de inmediato el más alto de todos. No sabían si era normal es esa persona ser atento con cualquiera que visitara el bosque. Pero a simple vista era obvio que era alguien extremadamente reservado y serio, de esos que tienes que mover cielo y tierra para ganarte su confianza, igual que Takao.

—Estupendo— contestó, con un timbre de voz que pudieron identificar como tímido, pero a la vez puramente de él. —Creo que es la primera vez en años que me siento tan bien.

Midorima asintió con una sonrisa sincera, cosa que perdió al instante que clavó su mirada fría en los hermanos.

— ¿Cómo…?— Aunque la mirada lo intimidaba un poco, su curiosidad era aún más fuerte. — ¿Cómo supiste que despertaría?

—No es de tu incumbencia, chico tigre— contestó sin más. —Quédate sentado, descansa un poco más, aún estás débil— se refirió al azabache debajo de él. —Lo que deberán contestar no tiene necesidad de saltar o correr, solamente me hablarán con sus cuerdas vocales.

—Dudo mucho que hablemos con las rodillas— y allí estaba, el Takao que los chicos conocían, haciendo bromas tan malas como su sentido del humor. El chico soltó una risa al ver como el de pelo verde largaba aire por la nariz e hizo una además con la mano para que continuara. —Lo lamento, sea lo que sea que me hayas hecho, funcionó de maravilla.

—Lo he notado— sonó duro, pero Kazunari solamente se cubrió la boca para no echarse una carcajada. —Como decía, en ésta prueba utilizarán el cerebro, cosa que espero que tengan.

El pelirrojo bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. No quería discutir ahora y menos con su amigo en un estado tan delicado, así que prefirió callarse y escuchar al de pelo excéntrico.

—Por alguna fuerza misteriosa, lograron llegar hasta aquí. Aunque tampoco me sorprende la poca determinación de Kise en la fase anterior— escupió cada palabra, dando a entender que el rubio no era precisamente de su total agrado y tolerancia. —Pero por algo los dioses les permitieron encontrar el camino, y espero que no fallen.

Volteó, y con un movimiento extraño de dedos —los vendados, justamente— muchos signos aparecieron alrededor del trío. Cada uno en blanco, flotaban emanando un destello del mismo color. En total doce de ellos.

—Mínimamente, espero que sepan lo que son.

No hubo respuesta, más que miradas de confusión entre Tatsuya y Taiga. Entrando en apuros por no contestar, la voz detrás de ellos logró calmarlos hasta el punto de hacerlos suspirar de alivio.

—Los signos de zodiaco.

Shintaro asintió. —Takao, ¿puedes identificar cada uno de ellos?

El nombrado se removió incomodo. —No recuerdo todos a la perfección— una sonrisa por parte de sus amigos, que claramente decía _hazlo_. —Bu-bueno… el de allí es el mío y el de Tatsu, _Escorpio_… El del otro lado es _Leo_, el tuyo Taiga— dijo sin mirarlos. —Allá en la punta está _Aries_, luego _Géminis_…

Continuó nombrando, y sin darse cuenta, se había quedado sin figuras a las cuales darles nombre.

—Perfecto— Kazunari sintió el rostro entibiarse ante el breve cumplido, pero se sacudió para volver a concentrarse. —Veo que sabes de esto.

—No… digo, mi abuela me hablaba mucho de este tipo de cosas y… nunca fui creyente— susurró con vergüenza. —Pero las recuerdo, o al menos parece que me quedaron grabadas en la memoria.

—Deberías creer— afianzó —el zodiaco tiene más poder del que imaginas. Por ejemplo, Escorpio decía que hoy tendría un arrebato de salud que de no cuidarse, acabarías desfalleciendo, y claramente eso ocurrió. —Tras unos segundos aclaró su garganta —no es que supiera, solamente recuerdo lo que leo.

—Comprendo— sonrió divertido. Ese chico debía tener su edad, y le daba ternura el hecho de que desviara la mirada cada vez que hablaba o simplemente le devolvía una sonrisa. Tal vez fuera el efecto de las hojas, pero podría jurar que fácilmente la palabra se formaban constantemente en sus pensamientos:

_Lindo_.

—Bu-bueno, lo que sigue— Takao volvió a prestar atención. —Ahora, quiero que me digas características del que sea de tu agrado. Con uno solo me basta.

—Eso… es difícil— hizo una mueca de susto, y masajeó sus sienes tratando de recordar. —Veamos… Mi abuelita era de Cáncer… Por lo que era del que más hablaba y hablaba y hablaba… —susurró, respiró hondo, juntó sus rodillas, y habló:

—Las personas del signo Cáncer suelen ser muy introvertidas, pero poseen la capacidad de ser muy divertidos y brillantes una vez liberada la máscara que utilizan para la vida cotidiana. Desde fuera parecen ser tercos, decididos y arrogantes. No obstante, aquellos que los conocen bien, logran encontrarse con alguien sensible, que desea ser más extrovertido y que a causa de su personalidad se retrae.

El par oía fascinado la fluidez con la que Kazunari hablaba, máxime que el peliverde era un desconocido, y el hecho de que él estuviera tan tranquilo los estaba movilizando más de lo que pretendían.

—No te conozco… pero apuesto a que eres de _Cáncer_, ¿no?

Y ahí, casi imperceptible a la vista de todos, pero al Ojo de Halcón de Takao, un sonrojo cruzó sus cachetes, siendo tapados rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

—Sí, sí lo soy— se aclaró la garganta.

Takao mostró los dientes, feliz de haber acertado. Acto seguido enmarcó su rostro con sus manos, apoyándose en sus piernas, y sin dejar de mirarlo _ronroneó_: — ¿Sabías que _Escorpio_ y _Cánce_r son una de las parejas más compatibles de todas?

Taiga estaba estupefacto. Estallaría en carcajadas por la cara enrojecida del de ojos verdes, de no ser que la actitud de su introvertido amigo lo estaba dejando demasiado sorprendido para su gusto. Por su parte, Tatsuya solo mantenía la boca abierta a punto de decir algo, pero Midorima pasó un dedo por su nariz y recobró la compostura que había perdido segundos antes.

—S-sí, lo sabía.

— ¡Genial! Me gusta éste reto— sacó la lengua burlón, y cerró los ojos concretando el gesto.

—C-como sea, sólo me queda una última pregunta— habló de inmediato, acomodando sus lentes.

— ¡Estoy listo sensei!

—Así como dijiste— ambas manos a los bolsillos—, hay signos que pueden ser extremadamente compatibles, como otros que no lo son. Un claro ejemplo es el de Libra y Tauro— dedicó una mirada seria al azabache. — ¿Cómo se hace en un caso de escasas probabilidades de unión?

Takao masajeó la barbilla mientras pensaba. Esa estaba difícil, más que las anteriores. Pero recordó que sus abuelos eran precisamente esos signos, por lo que, siguiendo los dichos de su amada abuela, contestó lo que le pareció correcto.

—A ambos les gustan los retos, por lo que si están dispuestos a correr el riesgo y enfrentar a los astros, su relación será una muy unida y duradera. Ambos adoran la vida tranquila y pacífica, por lo que tratarán de mantenerse al margen de los conflictos, lo que no significa que no haya ninguno. Deben saber desenvolverse el uno con el otro, y si realmente se aman… —sintió un nudo en la garganta, seguido de una serie de recuerdos, risas, pasteles y galletas que aún perduraban el sabor chocolatoso en su lengua. —Podrán… podrán ser felices— un jadeo —y apoyarse cuando uno esté en aprietos.

Tatsuya se acercó a él para consolarlo. Un abrazo y su amigo pareció mejorar, Taiga sonreía orgulloso, porque sabía que su abuela era la única familia junto con su marido que habían aceptado desde el primer momento a Kazunari, y que le habían dado sus mejores recuerdos, por no decir los únicos buenos de la familia.

—Lo la-lamento, me puse algo cursi…— sollozó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de su suéter.

—No te preocupes, eso fue suficiente— Midorima se acercó. El de ojos rojos tomó el hombro de su hermano para hacer que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, al parecer sabiendo por adelantado que debían darle un poco de espacio.

—¿Aprobé?— Preguntó con un balbuceo.

El mayor bajó su mirada. Takao sintió el tacto tibio en su mano, pero no eran las vendas, era su propia mano que la sostenía, y depositaba algo en su palma para luego encerrarlo con sus dedos.

—Éste es tu objeto de la suerte de hoy— dijo, viéndole a los ojos y logrando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Takao. —Cuídalo como a tu vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Sorprendido, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa completa, y asintió con energía apretando el frío regalo con fuerza.

—De acuerdo.

Satisfecho, caminó hasta el camino y, al igual que Kise, con un movimiento de manos los arbustos se movieron, dejando a la vista el sendero que venían siguiendo con anterioridad.

Los chicos sonrieron. Takao se levantó con facilidad y sin dolor, yendo hacia sus amigos.

—Muchas gracias por la clase zodiacal— Tatsuya hizo una breve reverencia —y disculpe mi atrevimiento de antes.

—Mientras no vuelva a suceder, no hay resentimientos— señaló con su mano vendada. —Ahora vayan, tengo horóscopos que leer.

El pelinegro pasó por las hojas y desapareció, y el ojiazul se acercó a Midorima nuevamente.

—No me has dicho tu nombre, y tú sabes el mío.

Una mirada desde arriba con incomodidad, volteando enseguida hacia un lugar inexistente. —Midorima… Shintaro.

Una bonita sonrisa.

—Nos veremos luego, Shin-chan— dijo —, y gracias por ayudarme.

—N-no fue na…— sin lograr terminar, su rostro se tornó lo más parecido a un tomate completamente maduro. —Ha-hasta pronto… Takao. —Vio al chico alejarse al trote, y llevó los dedos que no estaban cubiertos a la mejilla que recientemente había sido besada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y simplemente de permitió recordar el nombre completo de ese chico.

_Takao Kazunari._

—Hey— habló —escucha, no sé que son ustedes, tampoco qué poderes mágicos poseen, pero te advierto— se acercó, amenazante. —Como se te ocurra herirlo, haré un té de lo que sea en tu boca con cada una de éstas hojas, ¿me oíste?

Lo observó sorprendido. Pero no era de los que se quedaban callados, y sabía precisamente qué contestar.

—Le devolví su sonrisa, ¿consideras que le he hecho algo que pueda llegar a perjudicarlo?

Taiga no quitó sus ojos rojos de los verdes. —No, pero él ya ha sufrido demasiado como para padecer una decepción amorosa— una risa ante el sonrojo ajeno. —No lo ilusiones si no sucederá nada.

No contestó. El pelirrojo se despidió con la mano en alto y siguió el camino despejado.

—Tu signo.

— ¿Eh?

—Repíteme cuál es tu signo.

Alzando una ceja, le respondió. —Si mal no recuerdo, Takao dijo que era Leo…

Shintaro se acomodó los lentes, y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Intenta domar tu personalidad, _tigre_— una pausa. —Como te le acerques así, volverás a ser desterrado.

…_¿Qué?_

— ¿A qué…?— Parpadeó, pero como la primera vez, el joven ya no estaba. Como apareció desapareció, dejándole con una duda carcomiéndole por dentro.

¿Desterrado?

¿A qué se refería?

. . .

—Te tardaste mucho— reclamó su hermano —ya estábamos por volver a buscarte.

—Lo lamento— dijo sin mirarlos —vamos, continuemos.

Comenzaron paso lento. Taiga miró hacia atrás en repetidas ocasiones, en las cuales siempre, Takao mantenía una sonrisa boba, y su puño en el pecho. No quiso decirle nada, hacía tiempo no veía a su amigo tan feliz… por lo que optó por hacer silencio, y continuar el viaje.

Mientras tanto, sus ojos azules temblaban de emoción cada vez que veía el pequeño llavero de margaritas en sus manos. Lo apretaba y volvía a sentir la piel suave en sus labios, sonrojándose de vez en cuando al recordarlo.

_Midorima Shintaro._

Definitivamente, no iba a olvidarlo.

. . .

_«Con que Leo…»_ pensaba, recostado en el suelo y viendo hacia sus árboles que cada vez más hermosos se veían.

_«Leo y Acuario: alta compatibilidad»_

.

.

.

* * *

**Y todas creyendo que sería Aomine, ¿no? Jejeje, pues nop, la historia ya está hecha y no le tocaba al moreno. Pero era turno de que Kazu tuviera algo bueno en su vida, ¡si es un amor!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas, les respondo a quienes tienen usuario, y a naruko uzumakii, me haces sonrojar (uwu) Andrea, tal vez tal vez, veremos qué sucede :D**

**¿Quien creen que será el próximo? :O**

**Nos leemos pronto, o cuando el estudio me deje un respiro para poder escribir ;w; **

**Goni~**


	5. Ositos de Goma

_**¡Actualización!**_

**Tardé más de lo que creí, porque bueno... calificaciones :v pero además, el capítulo me quedó mucho más largo de lo que creí. Así que es mi compensación por tanta tardanza.**

**Notas: Cosas sin sentido (más de las que ya hay) y que al momento de leer van a entender por qué sucedieron.**

**Sin nada más que decirles, ¡ojalá les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ositos de Goma**

Se rascó la nuca pensativo, el sol comenzaba a molestarlo y deshidratarlo poco a poco. Mala idea fue tomarse toda el agua, y si lo admitía en voz alta sería el objeto de burla de su hermano, ya que el mismo le había advertido que tendría sed si se la acababa. Tenía hambre, el estómago le rugía desde el suceso de la _'hoja hamburguesa'_, y aunque la situación con el otro Guardián lo había mantenido distraído, al atravesarlo su cuerpo le dio el recordatorio de que necesitaba sustento de energías. Urgente.

— ¡Tengo hambre, maldición!— Dijo en voz alta, sobresaltando a Tatsuya que caminaba unos pasos frente a él.

—Creo que me quedaron algunos emparedados, espera— hurgó en su mochila, con el cutre resultado de migas y más migas —…olvídalo.

Taiga formó un puchero bastante absurdo con sus labios, y agachó la cabeza derrotado —dile a mamá que la quiero…

— ¿Eh?... ¡¿TAIGA?!— Corrió en vano ya que se había desplomado con más rapidez de que lo pareció, y le tomó la cabeza gritándole que despertara.

Y así, el pelirrojo cayó al suelo completamente debilitado por falta de vitaminas… y hamburguesas.

. . .

_Se abrazaba las rodillas, ocultando el rostro en ellas. Le dolía el estómago, rugía a cada minuto y cada temblor le sacaba un quejido de molestia cada uno más raro que el anterior. Sólo quería comer algo, no pedía nada más… Bueno, si era ese glorioso pedazo de carne encerrado entre dos panes mejor, pero ya ni eso lograba animarlo. Si le daban una mísera galleta la devoraría con gusto, hasta un poco de agua que engañase su apetito… ¡Algo!_

—_Eso sucede cuando no escuchas a Himuro-san._

—_C-cállate— pronuncia con la boca seca y entrecortada, suficiente tenía con su hermano para él viniera y le recordara que debía haberle hecho caso._

_Sonrió, sabía que le hablaba de esa forma porque simplemente estaba agonizando… tal vez era una exageración por parte del pelirrojo, pero a fin de cuentas era así, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le causaba mucha gracia._

—_S-sálvame…_

—_Aunque te diera algo, al irte sería como si no hubieses comido nada… no puedo ayudarte— notó el cuerpo temblar y lo vio aferrarse aún más a sus piernas—. Debería distraerte con algo…—llevó un dedo a su barbilla y pensó un poco. Curvó la comisura de sus labios al encontrar una solución al problema y se levantó del suelo para acercarse al de ojos rojos—. Kagami-kun._

_El nombrado elevó la vista, y sin poder contestar sintió una leve presión en sus belfos. El breve contacto logró aturdirlo más de lo que hubiera creído el peliceleste, y eso sólo lo hizo reír por lo bajo._

—_Te ves lindo._

—_A... Eh… Tú… ¿Qué…?_

—_Sh, recuéstate— una orden suave tras el susurro, más bien una sugerencia, pero Kagami obedeció como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado y agotado físicamente._

—_No… espera— de nuevo se repetiría la historia, siempre se iba a quien sabe dónde, y lo dejaba hasta que volviese. No sabía en qué intervalo sucedía esto, solo era consciente de que aparecía allí, y cuando lo hacía tan sólo lo disfrutaba lo más posible—. No quiero dejarte solo…_

—_No lo harás— su voz era suave, aterciopelada. Si no prestabas la suficiente atención, las palabras se iban y pasaban desapercibidas. Pero daba gusto escucharlas, sentirlas en tus tímpanos y procesar cada vocal, Kagami se sentía un completo idiota al pensar tales cursilerías, pero no era dueño de su cabeza en ese lugar. Tan sólo actuaba como su instinto le decía que hiciera—. Estoy con ellos, ¿lo olvidas?_

_Escuchó las risitas que tan bien conocía, y a la vez no lograba recordar —lo sé pero… me refiero a dejarte aquí, de nuevo…_

—_Duerme— interrumpió —no te preocupes por mí, ¿sí? Te hemos esperado mucho tiempo… podemos hacerlo unos días más._

_Kagami sintió la vista borrosa, y una mano en su mejilla que lo acariciaba con tranquilidad. Volvería a ceder, y lo peor era que no le quedaba fuerza de voluntad para impedirlo. Por lo que tomó la mano del joven y la besó antes de perder por completo la consciencia, recitando una última palabra antes de caer rendido._

—_Espérame._

_No sabía si vio una sonrisa, o sólo fue su imaginación…_

…_Pero de pronto el hambre voraz que lo había dejado con unos dolores terribles en su estómago, pasaron a segundo plano con el punzante golpe en su pecho._

. . .

Se sentía bien, fresco como una hoja de lechuga, y tan liviano como pluma. El aire fresco entraba en sus pulmones, los limpiaba, y expulsaba todo rastro de impureza de su cuerpo. Todo se veía bonito, brillante, algo enceguecedor… pero aún así toda aquella luz le arrancaba sonrisas de tranquilidad. Porque eso estaba: tranquilo, calmado. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así, pero no debería haber sido hace poco.

Caminaba entre los árboles, rodeándolos de vez en cuando y con los ojos cerrados. Dejó que simplemente la brisa lo guiara, y su paso era lento. Acariciaba el regalo a todo momento, y lo observaba con una sonrisa boba impregnada en su rostro. Ese peliverde definitivamente era un mago o algo parecido. Vamos… ¿Quién en su sano juicio tenía un rostro tan apacible? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había sucedido, pero recordaba vagamente que se sintió atrapado por los ojos esmeraldas y algo en su interior le susurró que estaba a salvo con él.

Takao se consideraba un romántico empedernido, pero a su manera: sólo de vista. Gracias a su para nada agradable expediente con su familia, había desarrollado el miedo a que alguien lo tocara. Sus amigos eran la excepción, abrazos y choques de puños, pero nadie más podía siquiera rozarlo que su piel se erizaba y un pánico lo inundaba por completo.

Pero él había sido distinto. Había permitido que ese muchacho lo acariciara con una delicadeza que le pareció de lo más adorable, y no había percibido ningún espasmo al sentirlo. El sonrojo adornó de nuevo los mofletes algo bronceados y se carcajeó en voz baja. ¡Le había besado! …Bueno, no había sido la gran cosa, un simple contacto que no duró más de dos segundos, pero para Kazunari había sido demasiado especial… Él nunca lo hubiera hecho con nadie que no conociese lo suficiente, y al despedirse no pudo contenerse. Sus emociones actuaron solas y movieron su cuerpo sin que él le diera la orden. Debió haber sido por el efecto de esas hojas extrañas…

O tal vez algo más.

—Midorima Shintaro— se permitió recordar el nombre del joven —supongo que debería darte un premio por haber logrado que hiciera eso… ¡Ah, no le pedí su número!— Se detuvo y llevó una palma hasta su frente — ¡waaaaa qué despistado! …Aunque bueno, yo tampoco tengo… pero al menos así podría comunicarme desde el celular de los chicos…— Abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad del lugar —…y hablando de eso… ¿Dónde estoy?

Con algo de gracia se rascó el pelo, había estado caminando hacía horas y pensaba nada más que en la última prueba.

…¡Había caminado _sólo_ por horas!

— ¡¿Chicos?!— Gritó ahora sí, con cierta preocupación crecer en su interior —O-oigan, si esto es una broma, no es gracioso…

Nada, solamente el sonido de las hojas quebrarse y caer. Kazunari notó que no se encontraba en el sendero blanco, y que los árboles ya no eran verdes. Tenían un color grisáceo, opaco. Era aburrido, y ciertamente deprimente. Los troncos eran ásperos y no suaves, y no tenían el brillo de vigorosidad que tenían los anteriores, la brisa era pesada y fría, y al sentirla un conjunto de escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. No le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto, quería volver con sus amigos, con Midorima, y con las plantas vivas y preciosas.

_«Bien Takao, esta vez la cagaste, y muy feo»_ se abrazó a sí mismo y dio pasos lentos y cuidadosos en el sentido contrario del que había venido. _«Tal vez si vuelvo por el mismo lugar pueda regresar con ellos…»_ y con eso en mente, volvió en sus pasos hacia atrás.

El sendero ya no era blanco perla, sino marrón. Sentía los pies hundirse a cada movimiento, casi como si lo succionaran desde adentro, o una fuerza lo obligara a descender. No tardó demasiado en notar que ya no podía moverse, y una especia de barro le cubría los tobillos.

Desesperado, su pulso aumentó con rapidez y las manos le sudaban. Trató de despegarse, pero parecía empeorarlo, con el cuerpo temblando de miedo acudió a los gritos — ¡Tatsuya! ¡Taiga! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!— En vano. Las lágrimas le dibujaban rastros resbalosos en las mejillas, humedeciendo la tierra y haciéndole a ésta más fácil el trabajo de inmovilizarlo.

Kazunari luchó, con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían: rasgó el barro con las uñas lastimándose con la misma, hizo desplazamientos con sus brazos en toda dirección para tratar de salir, pero nada le resultaba.

Con el llanto a flor de piel y la respiración a todo pulmón, dejó de pelear cuando el suelo había tragado sus piernas por completo. Dejó caer sus brazos de cada lado, y balbuceó el nombre de sus amigos y su abuela, en un último llamado de plegaria.

Sabiendo que nadie iría, que nadie lo ayudaría, que se había perdido por culpa de su distracción y falta de atención, miró el objeto floreado en sus manos. Estaba sucio por la tierra, y cuando una gota cayó en éste, vio cómo las margaritas adquirían su color nuevamente al ser lavadas por la sustancia salada. Sonrió, había conocido a ese chico hacía menos de un día y ya lo sentía tan importante como un amigo… o tal vez _más_.

—Shin-chan…— con los codos paralizados, apretó contra su pecho el llavero con las fuerzas que le quedaban —…me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo.

Y con una última lágrima, cerro por completo sus ojos.

. . .

Quince minutos más tarde, Taiga recitaba un rosario de insultos sacados de quién sabe qué diccionario japonés-inglés. Tatsuya lo oía inexpresivo, ya le había explicado que le había puesto la oruga en el oído como último recurso de que no despertara… Y dado que los golpes no funcionaban, y carecían de agua, pasó a ser el segundo método de reanimación a su alcance.

—Ya te he pedido perdón cinco veces… ¿Acaso quieres que me tire de rodillas?

—No, ¡pero con dejarme meter este asqueroso insecto dentro de ti me basta!

El moreno rodó los ojos—. Por supuesto… ahora, hay algo que de verdad me está preocupando— ignoró olímpicamente el rechinido de dientes contrario—, y es que esos desmayos se están haciendo más frecuentes.

El pelirrojo bufó, planchando su ropa tras levantarse—. No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué sucede… De hecho, tan sólo sé que me siento mareado y veo negro…—una mirada cargada de odio—, y luego soy despertado por ti o Takao.

—Lo dices como si no quisieras que lo hiciésemos.

Taiga lo observó por unos segundos sin decir nada. Aquello le sonaba familiar, _no querer abrir los ojos_ y seguir descansando en las manos de Morfeo. Por alguna razón, no sonaba del todo… desagradable, y eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención. ¡Él no quería morir! Y básicamente, recuperar la consciencia significaba eso, o quedarse en coma por el resto de su vida.

—… ¿Taiga?

No, no podía desaparecer así como si nada. Tenía que salvar a su madre, afrontaría todos los obstáculos que se le pusieran en frente y haría lo posible por llegar al bendito árbol; el cual esperaba que no fuera una simple leyenda luego de haber vivido semejantes experiencias fantásticas.

— ¿Mh? ¿Qué sucede?— contestó, volviendo a caminar y adelantándose a su hermano.

Tatsuya frunció el ceño—. No me has contestado.

— ¿Preguntaste algo? No te oí, lo lamento.

Bufó. Algo no estaba bien, presentía que su hermano estaba extraño… Y no sólo por el hecho de que perdía el conocimiento demasiadas veces en tan pocos intervalos de tiempo, si no porque realmente parecía alguien diferente. Parecía más maduro… y eso era una idiotez si se refería a su injenuo hermanito menor. Su vista estaba siempre alerta, buscando algo que tal vez aparecería en cualquier momento, y temía perderlo de vista. Se mantenía serio la mayor parte del recorrido, cuando solía hablar un poco más. Cierto es que Kazunari era el charlatán de los tres, pero siempre era el de ojos rojos quien le respondía e iniciaba peleas estúpidas que él mismo tenía que interrumpir…

…Y hablando de eso.

—Oi, Tatsu— la voz que lo llamó no logró quitarlo de su estado de shock—. …Dime que Takao está detrás de nosotros.

Al parecer, él también lo había notado.

—No— contestó en un balbuceo—. No está.

—… ¿No… no está?— Y fue al ver las pupilas titilantes del moreno, que comprendió por completo la situación.

Su amigo había desaparecido.

— ¡¿Hace cuanto tiempo se separó?!— Gritó a su compañero.

—N-no tengo ni la menor idea, Taiga— las manos comenzaron a temblarle, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué habían tardado tanto en notar su ausencia? ¡No tenía sentido!

— ¡Yo estuve dormido! ¡¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que no estaba en ese momento?!

— ¡Te digo que no lo sé!— Alzó la voz —te juro… te juro que en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era despertarte… ¡no comprendo por qué no me percaté de esto!

— ¡¿Pero cómo vas a olvidarte de Takao?! ¡Es… es absurdo, por Dios!

Ambos chicos se tironeaban los cabellos reprimiéndose por la atrocidad que habían cometido. Tratando de volver atrás en sus recuerdos, lo último que ambos pudieron acertar, era que el azabache estaba detrás de ellos, sonriéndole al amuleto que el Guardián anterior le había obsequiado.

Ninguno de los dos había recordado a su compañero desde ese momento, casi como si se hubiera esfumado de su memoria.

—Ese bastardo lo capturó, ¡estoy seguro!— resolvió el de ojos borgoña—, debe habernos drogado con alguna de sus hojas raras…— apretó los puños con impotencia—. Hijo de puta, y pensar que le dije que si le ponía un dedo encima…

—Tranquilízate, Taiga— quiso emplear su rol de hermano mayor, pero la verdad era que seguía impresionado por el acontecimiento de la desaparición—. Tal vez esto sea un malentendido y-…

— ¡No puedes pedirme que me calme, Tatsuya! ¡Estamos hablando de un rapto!— Dio un empuje al cuerpo más bajo que él, pero sin lastimarlo—. Mal entendido, sí claro. ¡Ése lunático lo debe haber engañado con algo para que lo siguiera! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

— ¡No, espera!— Corrió tras él, para voltearlo por el hombre con fuerza —no vuelvas por allí, buscaremos otra solución.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi amigo está lejos de los suyos!

—Lo sé, y a mí tampoco me agrada hacerlo— reconoció—. Pero por favor, aquí está sucediendo algo, lo presiento.

Y no era mentira. Se había sentido extraño desde que su hermano se desvaneció frente a sus ojos negros. Algo así como un mal augurio, la sensación de que _algo_ o _alguien_ estaban tramando algo, y no eran precisamente piñatas de cumpleaños lo que pasaban por su mente.

—Lo que pasa, es que nos tendieron una trampa— se soltó del agarré sin delicadeza.

— ¡Escúchame por favor!

— ¡Deja de hablar y camina, Tatsuya!

— ¡No!

Tatsuya se lanzó contra Taiga, logrando caer al suelo por el peso de su anatomía. Comenzaron a forcejear para levantarse, pero el mayor estaba decidido en no dejar que el otro volviera por donde habían llegado. Estaba completamente seguro de que ese desagrado era por algo, y la volatilización de Takao había sido lo que logró convencerlo al cien por ciento.

El pelirrojo lanzaba puñetazos, que eran esquivados con agilidad. No quería herirlo, porque realmente no era una persona violenta, pero tanta presión no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Habían perdido a su amigo, y ellos ni se inmutaron hasta después de horas sin él. Era imperdonable, y si llegaba a ver al de lentes en ese momento, le daría una paliza que jamás olvidaría.

Rodaron por el camino blanco hasta que el de pelo oscuro quedó boca arriba con su hermano encima. Jadeaban exhaustos, éste lo sostenía por el cuello de las ropas, elevando su cabeza levemente del suelo. Iba a decir algo más antes de recibir algún golpe del pelirrojo, cuando su vista se concentró en un punto alto del lugar.

Se disponía a gritarle nuevamente lo equivocado que estaba, pero el cambio de expresión llamó su atención. Extrañado, volteó hacia donde éste veía casi hipnotizado, comprendiendo al instante por qué lo hacía.

Las copas de los árboles eran violetas, y desprendían un olor frutal extremadamente dulce.

Descartando la anormalidad del color, pero no del aroma, se separaron sin pronunciar palabra, y de la misma forma tomaron sus cosas para seguir el paso. Tatsuya notó que lo estaba acompañando, y no volvía por el camino, tal y como él se lo había pedido.

—Lo lamento— dijo cabizbajo —éste viaje me está alterando… y ya no sé qué hacer si algo sale mal… No, ya ha ido mal, Takao no está y no puedo hacer nada para averiguar su paradero—. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia —soy un pésimo amigo.

Lo veía aturdido, y cómo no hacerlo, él se sentía de igual modo. Pero algo le decía que si interferían, las cosas empeorarían.

—No te tortures, no es tu culpa— trató de sonreír, aunque el resultado fue una mueca extraña que escondía un impresionante miedo—. Él está bien… no puedo asegurarte en qué parte se encuentra, pero algo me advierte que no nos preocupemos…

Y era cierto, porque _algo en su interior_ le decía, que Kazunari estaba a salvo.

. . .

Observaba la escena desde lo alto, ¡sí que había sido divertido! Tal vez dramático, pero no dejaba de ser interesante. Soltó una risa áspera y sin gracia, desdibujando la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Saltó hacía el cuerpo inconsciente del azabache y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de desagrado.

—Así que te llamó, ¿eh?— Chasqueó la lengua, y curvó sus labios con burla —qué patético… y pensar que ustedes fueron así en un principio—. Se agachó, tomando el rostro con una mano, y lamió la última gota que descendía por sus mejillas—. Y ahí viene el caballero de reluciente armadura a salvarlo… Bueno, era de esperarse que un simple humano aclamara por su amante en sus últimos momentos… ¿no lo crees, Midorima?

—Haizaki— pronunció con un mote agrio, y sus facciones demostraban que sentía asco al nombrarlo—. Aléjate de él, ahora.

El castaño puso sus ojos como rendijas, observándolo de pies a cabeza, y sin soltar a Takao de su agarre—. Mírate, el más serio de los seis, el más estructurado y aburrido Guardián… se ha enamorado… y no sólo eso— llevó su vista grisácea hacia el cuerpo en sus manos —, sino que ni más ni menos de un _mortal_.

— ¡No lo toques!— Alzó la voz, acercándose hacia él.

—Eeeeh~, tranquilo amigo, sólo estamos teniendo una conversación— soltó el rostro del moreno, dejando que éste colgara—. Una romántica y absurda conversación.

—Qué es lo que quieres— dijo, sin necesidad de hacerlo en forma de pregunta, sólo como una invitación a que le dijera lo que deseaba, y dejara a Kazunari en paz.

—Lo que me pertenece.

Midorima chasqueó la lengua con fastidio —sabes las reglas, tú te lo buscaste. Confórmate con que aún tienes permitido pisar el bosque.

—Esa oferta ya la rechacé hace décadas, genio— se irguió —y para mi mala suerte, fui obligado a aceptarla.

Apretó sus puños con la furia recorrerle las venas. Haizaki había logrado desviar a Takao del camino, y separarlo del grupo, cayendo en los dominios de su _exilio incompleto_.

—Toda cuenta que quieras arreglar, hazlo con _ellos_— gruñó, manteniendo la vista fija en el peligris —pero no toques a los viajeros, ellos no tienen por qué sufrir tu incompetencia, y mucho menos él.

— ¡Mi incompetencia, dices!— Rió con sarcasmo —serás idiota. ¡Recuérdame quién fue el elegido en un principio, y luego desechado como basura al aparecer la nueva alimaña!

—Y tú deshazte de esas ridículas trenzas, que al parecer estiran las pocas neuronas que te quedan y no dejan que pienses con claridad—. Acomodó sus lentes ante la furiosa mirada del contrario —tal vez así refresques tu memoria, y vuelvas al momento exacto en el que violaste la regla más importante.

Apretó los dientes. Shougo inició una sínica carcajada, mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus manos.

—Y lo volvería a hacer.

—Enfermo.

—Me alagas— se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado —pero el pasado es el pasado. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de arreglar todo, y recuperar lo que en un principio _me perteneció_.

—Quita tu fango de su cuerpo, ahora.

—Está bien, está bien… tú ganas, pero sólo porque éste imbécil cayó en el hechizo más fácil de lo que pensé, y ni siquiera era a quien quería—. Con un chasquido, el cuerpo flácido y pálido de Takao fue expulsado del suelo. El peliverde corrió hasta él quitando con sus manos los restos gruesos de suciedad, apoyando el cuerpo en su yukata. La respiración del ojiazul era suave y sin fuerza, la tierra había apretado su pecho lo suficiente como para hacerle perder la continuidad de ingreso de aire, de ahí su color tan blancuzco. Con una mirada de odio profundo, Midorima posó sus ojos verdes en los grises de Haizaki, quien le sonreía tras haberse relamido una última vez.

—Admito que tienes buen gusto— volteó —pero _nadie_ se le puede comparar, y aunque tú y los demás se hayan rendido, yo no lo haré.

—Desaparece.

Shougo acató la orden con una última sonrisa de costado, y despareció.

Shintaro tomó a Takao en brazos, observando el rastro seco que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro. Sintiéndose la peor mierda por haber llegado tan tarde, salió del campo perteneciente al _Guerrero_ y marchó nuevamente hacia su área.

_«No quiero ni pensar qué hubiera sucedido si me hubiese retrasado un poco más»_ juntó las cejas, frustrado. Había estado cerca de perder al azabache… y aunque no tenía idea de por qué sucedía, simplemente la idea de que ya no estuviera en ese mundo le desgarraba el alma.

No permitiría que sucediese, jamás.

—Es una pena que siempre que nos vemos, tú estés en mal estado— susurró, saltando de copa en copa, manteniendo protegido el cuerpo entre sus brazos y tibio gracias a sus ropas que le había colocado con anterioridad. Al parecer había sido escuchado, pues al detenerse en donde la calidez de sus árboles los acogían, Takao balbuceó algunas vocales sin conexión una con la otra.

Midorima sabía lo que debía hacer, y, como la primera vez, utilizó sus hojas más hermosas y brillantes para curarle los raspones que las piedras de la tierra habían logrado en sus extremidades.

—Shin…chan…

Sintió su rostro entibiarse al ser llamado de tal forma, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ser nombrado—. No hables… tengo que tratarte éstas lastimaduras.

—Me… alegro de q-que seas tú…

—Idiota, si tan sólo tus amigos te escucharan. Tratarían de asesinarme— vendó con cuidado lo que las hojas no lograban cerrar por completo. No tenían el poder que el Cerezo poseía, por lo que sus conocimientos en medicina eran la segunda fase de la sesión. Hizo aparecer un pañuelo húmedo que fue colocado en su frente. Tenía fiebre, tal vez no alta, pero aún así su temperatura superaba los treinta y seis, y eso había sido suficiente para alarmarlo.

Takao sonreía, ni hilaba pensamientos del todo claros. Lo único que sabía era que el peliverde estaba ahí con él, ayudándole una vez más.

— ¿T-te han dicho que te ves lindo c-cuando te concentras en algo?— dijo con algo de dificultad, luego recapacitó en sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Porque frente a él el joven ya había adquirido colores envidiables al rojo del otoño, pero había valido totalmente la pena, por lo que no se arrepintió de su arranque de sinceridad.

No recibió respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba. Simplemente cerró sus ojos y respiró la brisa fresca que hacía mover sus cabellos, haciéndole leves cosquillas en el cuello.

Midorima acabó con su tarea, y se irguió. Takao notó el movimiento, y con una agilidad increíble —teniendo en cuenta de que estuvo a punto de asfixiarse minutos atrás— tomó sus ropas, tironeándolo hacia abajo.

— ¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo?— En un principio fijo sus ojos en los contrarios, pero la vergüenza fue mayor, y desvió la mirada a sus piernas—. P-por favor…

Shintaro estaba duro en su lugar, y con los mofletes aún encendidos. No es que planeara alejarse del chico, sólo que no sabía si estar tan cerca de él sería bueno luego de lo que había vivido. Pero recibió una invitación que, sinceramente, no quería rechazar. Por lo que con una expresión seria, se sentó frente a él, acomodando sus lentes en el proceso y mirando unos insectos caminar a su lado.

Kazunari sonrió.

_Se sentía como en casa_.

. . .

—Araaaa~, al fin han llegado~.

El par de hermano se detuvo bruscamente. Frente a ellos, lo más parecido a un gigante que fácilmente superaba los dos metros de altura, los contemplaba en un hueco formado por los árboles. Estaba sentado, pero por la longitud de sus piernas se descifraba con facilidad cuánto debía medir, y eso fue suficiente para alertarlos.

—El Tercer Guardián— susurró el del lunar. Por pura inercia miró al pelirrojo, como esperando a que él completara la frase.

Y para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

—Murasakibara Atsushi.

Tatsuya no salía de su asombro: era la tercera vez que Taiga mencionaba el nombre de sus oponentes, sin que ellos lo hubiesen mencionado. Claro, el primero, Kise, lo había dicho, pero tras desmayarse ni él ni Takao habían logrado recordarlo. Solamente su hermano lo dijo sin titubear y con nombre y apellido.

_La tercera era la vencida_, y oficialmente, algo estaba ocurriendo con su compañero.

—Eeeeh~, pero no me has dejado presentarme~— se levantó. Acertadamente, era enorme en cuanto a contextura física se refería. Su pelo era violeta igual que sus ojos, y le llegaba hasta el final del cuello. Vestía, igual que los anteriores, una yukata en los mismos tonos, y con una de sus gigantescas manos… traía una bolsa de gomitas.

A decir verdad, ese último detalle quitaba lo amenazador del chico —si es que podía considerarse menor de edad— pero ya no querían fiarse de nada, y prefirieron que éste les dé a conocer su personalidad tal y como era, antes de juzgar por impresión.

—Le ofrecería, pero ya no hay más~.

—No tenemos hambre, gracias.

—Eeeeh~, pero si ese chico de pelo rojo dijo que moriría por algo entre dos panes~— pronunció arrastrando la última palabra en cada pausa, y mirando con aparente desinterés.

— ¿Eh?— Taiga abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Él había dicho eso?

Pero… no lo recordaba.

—Buenas tardes— el moreno interfirió en sus pensamientos dando un paso al frente —soy Tatsuya y… creo que tú tienes algo para nosotros.

—Araaa~, eres pequeño— se le acercó lentamente, el más joven tragó duro al sentirlo cada vez más próximo a su persona, pero no estaba nervioso… Sólo, sorprendido—. Pero él sigue siendo más bajito~, aunque bueno, tú tienes una mancha…— tocó con un dedo la mejilla del mayor de los hermanos—. Es bonita~.

—E-es… Es un lu-lunar— tartamudeó, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Aaaah~, con que así se llaman~.

Se alejó con un nuevo paquete de dulces —que había aparecido en sus manos sin que ellos lo notasen— y Tatsuya tuvo que sostener a Taiga para que éste no le apabullara con preguntas sobre qué demonios había sido todo eso.

—Mi hermano te habló antes, gigantón— masculló entre dientes, liberándose del agarre contrario.

—Cierto~— llevó a su boca una gomita en forma de oso— prueba~, prueba~, ¿cuál era mi prueba~?— Desvió la miraba a sus árboles perfumados —aaah~ ya lo recuerdo~.

Murasakibara lanzó la envoltura al aire, dejando flotar a los pobres mamíferos de colores que salían despedidos del mismo. Tras una pequeña explosión que realmente no los afectó, los chicos vieron una mesita pequeña con diversos elementos en ella.

— ¿Eso no es…?

—Un juego de té— completó el del lunar —la vecina tenía uno, pero admito que éste es mucho más bonito—. Lo decía con sinceridad: tras un partido en el que se emocionaron de más, las adorabas tazas y tetera habían quedado hechos añicos. Y eso no lo olvidarían jamás, gracias al para nada _suave_ castigo de su madre.

—Así es~— dijo con lo que se podría calificar como emoción.

— ¿Y esto… para qué nos lo muestras?— Taiga alzó una ceja sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Pues porque ya es de tarde, y debemos comer algo~.

No sabía si ese titán le veía de idiota, o le veía cara de idiota. Sintió una vena palpitarle en la frente, y lo miró incrédulo.

—Me estás diciendo que la tercera prueba, es sentarnos a tomar el maldito té.

—Sii~.

—Ya veo— el más alto tomó asiento en el suelo, y para su sorpresa, el moreno también—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces Tatsuya?!

—No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre— dijo con simpleza. El humo que salía de las orejas de su hermano lo alertó, pero tan sólo sonrió tranquilizándolo—. Vamos, Taiga. No es difícil, sólo ponte sobre tus rodillas, así, ¿lo ves?

—Tatsuchin tiene razón~, debes obedecerle, él lo hace bien~— no movió un ápice al hablar—. Además él tiene un _lunar_, y tú no~.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué tiene que ver el lunar de Tatsuya en esto?! ¡¿Y qué es ese apodo tan malo?!— Gritó indignado.

—A mí me gusta— contestó encogiéndose de hombros —además él lo eligió. No seas maleducado.

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan comprensivo con él?!

Tatsuya notó que estaba por estallar—. Disculpa Murasakibara-kun, hablaré con mi hermano un poco. No es problema, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no~, y dime por mi nombre, mi apellido es largo y feo~.

Un leve color se asentuó en sus cachetes. Asintió y se alejó con el pelirrojo unos pasos para que el más alto no escuchase.

—Taiga, sé que esto no te agrada en absoluto, pero éste Guardián es especial— lo miraba serio—. Tenemos que seguirle el juego, por más infantil que sea.

—Te has sonrojado— cortó —Tatsuya, acabo de verte. Tu rostro estaba rojo.

Tembló, ¿se había dado cuenta? Maldición—. Eso… no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Escucha— lo volvió a interrumpir —no me importa realmente si te gustan los hombres, las mujeres o los perros… aunque trata de no irte por éstos últimos, por favor—. La cara de espanto casi lo hace carcajearse, pero se contuvo para no arruinar su momento de lucidez—. Pero te pido que al menos conozcas a las personas de las que te enamoras. Sé que soy un imbécil, y torpe la mayor parte del tiempo— rascó su nuca, incómodo—…pero sigo siendo tu hermano, y quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Taiga…— estaba… impactado. ¿Su hermanito le estaba diciendo que no se enamorase de ese chico de pelo violeta? ¡Pero si no lo conocía! Bueno, tampoco justificaba las cosquillas que sintió en su estomago cuando lo tocó, pero era algo estúpido—. Si me estás diciendo esto para que no me siente a tomar el té…

— ¡Va mucho más allá del maldito té!— Suspiró rendido — ¿sabes? Ya ni sé qué es lo que digo. Vayamos y terminemos con esto… me ha dado hambre.

El de ojos rojos volteó y caminó hacia la mesita. Tatsuya lo seguía a un paso lento, pero aún sorprendido. Eso sí que no se lo había esperado, para nada.

Y por alguna razón, se sentía orgulloso de su hermanito menor.

—Araaa~, no tardaron nada~.

—No nos perderíamos esto por nada del mundo— se sentó al lado del menor curvando sus labios.

—Eso está bien~, porque les gustará mucho~.

—Dime que el desafío es comer, dime eso y juro que me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Bueno~, no exactamente~.

Tres menús hicieron presencia frente a todos. El de pelo violeta sonreía con su mirada tranquila, y dejó que los invitados leyeran las opciones.

—Pero… ¡esto está vacío!— Indignado, Taiga hizo una cara que si no fuera porque era cierto, hubiera sido motivo de risa para su hermano por una semana.

—Pues claro~, ustedes tienen que pedir~.

El moreno dejó la carta en la mesa —A-Atsushi— balbuceó, no muy seguro de llamarlo por su nombre—. Tenemos que decir lo que queramos, ¿y aparecerá?

—Tatsuchin es muy inteligente~, debe ser por ese lunar~— celebró el más alto—. Así es, digan lo que desean, y aparecerá en cuanto-…

— ¡HAMBURGUESAS!

…Pero nada apareció.

— ¡¿Por qué no sucedió nada?!— Preguntó entrando en pánico.

—Es la hora del té~, no comemos eso. Se piden cosas dulces~.

— ¡Pero yo quiero hamburguesas!

—No hay~.

— ¡No es justo!

—Taiga…— tomó su hombro —déjame esto a mí—. Llevó su mirada a la violeta, y dijo: —Pastel de fresas.

Sin aviso alguno, una esfera de luz brilló con intensidad en la mesa, obligando a los hermanos a cubrirse el rostro. Tras desaparecer, y como por arte de magia, se encontraba un pastel de cobertura blanca y decorados sutiles, con frutillas en la parte superior.

—Se ve delicioso~— sus ojos se abrieron fascinados, cosa que a Tatsuya le llamó la atención. Las pupilas violetas titilaban de fascinación, al igual que un niño.

Había descubierto el truco. Ese enorme joven no era más que alguien completamente despreocupado y aniñado, pero no lo hacía ver inmaduro… Todo lo contrario, él lo percibía tierno y súper educado. Tal vez no era la persona ideal para debatir temas políticos y de suma importancia social, pero emanaba un aura de tranquilidad y frescura que lo hacía sentirse a gusto a su lado.

Se cubrió el rostro al notarse tibio, ¿tendría fiebre? No, no era eso. Sabía que estaba sonrojado de nuevo, pero si dejaba que Atsushi lo viera, tendría que dar explicaciones. Rezaría porque tampoco supiera nada sobre la vergüenza, y así no tendría que decir que cuando a alguien se le suben los colores a la cara…

— ¿Tgatsyuga?— No supo cómo, pero descifró que ese era su nombre, claro… Con mucho pastel incluido—. ¿Ngho Thegnias hambgre?

—S-sí…— tomó un trozo, y su rostro se transformó casi de inmediato—. ¡Está mejor de lo que recordaba!

—Tienes buen gusto~, pero no podemos comer solamente, necesitamos beber algo~— acotó llevándose la pequeña cuchara a la boca y saborearla con gusto.

— _¡Gyokuro!_—Las tazas se llenaron de inmediato con un líquido amarillo oscuro, Taiga tomó una y la bebió enseguida—. ¡Genial!

—Mooo~, pero esto está frío— se quejó— no quiero. El té se toma caliente.

—Hermano, ¿qué es esto?

— ¿Mh?— Con la boca llena, dijo algunas cosas que claramente ninguno de los dos entendió. Tras haber tragado, explicó con una brillante sonrisa: — _Gyokuro_, nos dará energías para seguir… ¡y es muy rico!

—Pero no es lo que se utiliza en éste tipo de veladas…— suspiró. Realmente el de ojos rojos no prestaba atención a las clases de cultura de la escuela—. Lo lamento Atsushi, ya lo solucionaré.

—De acuerdo~.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, espera-…!

—Té verde.

El líquido se esfumó, siendo reemplazado por uno caliente que echaba vapor. Taiga lanzaba berrinches pidiendo por su adorada bebida energética, mientras que Atsushi tomaba un sorbo y sonreía satisfecho.

—Está en el punto justo~, bien hecho Tatsuchin~.

—Gracias a ti por todo esto— devolvió el agradecimiento con una leve inclinación en el lugar.

—No seas formal, ya no somos sólo conocidos~.

Nuevamente, las cosquillas atacaron la parte de su abdomen—. C-claro…— sonrió con torpeza, y eso fue algo que no paso desapercibido por su hermano menor.

—…Y… ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?— Preguntó, ya no había pastel ni fresas, y su interés en la reunión ya no estaba presente. Además de que no se sentía del todo cómodo con la situación de esos dos, aunque él le haya dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera, no sabía muy bien cómo habían surgido esas palabras de su mente. Las había dicho en automático, como su un reproductor los hubiera grabado y puesto en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Al menos cuatro horas más~.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos esperar tanto!

—Pero ese es el tiempo del té~, debemos respetarlo.

— ¡Tenemos que encontrar el árbol, maldición! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

—Taiga, espera— se estaba alarmando, el aura del gigante no era la misma. Estaba densa, al igual que un pequeño al que le niegan algo de primera mano.

Un diablillo.

—No se quedarán…— su tono de voz enronqueció, asustando al de pelo negro, y sorprendiendo al otro—. Entonces, la velada no podrá terminar.

Los hermanos retrocedieron por instinto, algo se avecinaba. Tal vez ese era el más presagio que sentía Tatsuya, pero no podía estar muy seguro en ese momento. Se levantaron y el viento comenzó a sacudir las copas con fuerza. Los ojos violetas dejaban un rastro del mismo color al parpadear, haciendo a Taiga sentirse más incomodo de lo que se podría.

_Eso ya lo había visto._

— ¡Tatsuya, cuidado!

Como si hubiera visto el futuro, tomó la muñeca de su hermano para alejarlo de una masa gomosa color rojo que había sido disparada hacia él. Voltearon a verla, para notar que desprendía olor a fresas, y pronto supieron de donde provenía: un oso que superaba los diez metros de altura estaba allí, como si de una mala película de terror se tratase. Era morado, y su cara era de pocos amigos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!— Gritó el menor.

—Golosinas— contestó —Taiga, es alguien con una imaginación extremadamente infantil. Todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de sus emociones, ¡y tú lograste enfadarlo!

— ¡¿Qué yo hice qué?!—Un estruendo— ¡Muévete!— Esquivaron una nueva masa de color.

En el claro, Murasakibara seguía sentado, al parecer meditando. Los chicos esquivaban todo lo que les era lanzado, y la idea de comer antes de una persecución no era del todo efectiva.

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que nos libraremos de esto?!

—Tengo una idea— el del lunar lo jaló hacia un arbusto, al parecer, el oso era algo lento para ver hacia dónde se dirigían—. Pero necesito que me quites a _Teddy_ de encima.

— ¡¿Y por qué yo?!

—Porque, principalmente, esto es tu culpa.

Taiga no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar —si es que podía hacerlo— gracias a que una bala de dulce rosó su cabellera rojiza. Con el cuerpo entumecido, asintió—. Más vale que funcione, o mi vida terminará por culpa de un Oso Mutante de colores.

Se separaron, uno para cada lado. El menor corrió a lo que sus piernas le permitían, dando vueltas alrededor del oso. El mayor combatió contra oleada de ojas y ramas para tratar de llegar hacia el pelivioleta, que parecía no inmutarse por sus intentos de acercarse.

— ¡Atsushi!— Gritó, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos — ¡Atsushi escúchame!

—_El té no se termina, no hay más diversión… debo aplastar a quienes lo interrumpieron_— hablaba con un tono raro, casi tedioso y seco. No era el despreocupado y suelto que ocupó antes—. _Esto a él no le gustaría… no no._

— ¡Atsushi!— repitió, esta vez más cerca. Con esfuerzos sobrehumanos, atravesó la pared de fuerza que rodeaba al más alto, y se sostuvo de la pequeña mesa para no retroceder.

— ¡Atrápame si puedes, montaña de glucosa!— gritaba con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro. El monstruo lo seguía con la mirada vacía hacia todos lados, pero no podía hacerlo con tanta rapidez. Agotado, se decidió por dar un puñetazo al suelo, logrando levantar a ambos chicos por unos breves segundos, los necesarios para que las cucharas y tazas se unieran al tornado que se formaba, y para que Taiga fuera atrapado por una de sus gomosas manos.

— ¡Escúchame!— Alertado, notó que su hermano estaba en aprietos, debía actuar pero ya—. ¡Atsushi mírame! ¡Yo lo solucionaré!

—_No puede arreglarse…_

— ¡Claro que sí!— se le acercó hasta tomar sus ropas y arrugarlas por el aprieto—. ¡Alguien muy importante nos está esperando! ¡Necesitamos continuar el viaje!

—_Tatsuchin se irá…_

— ¡Sí, pero volveré!

Los ojos violáceos se abrieron se inmediato. El viento había bajado la intensidad, y el moreno pudo notar sus nudillos blancos por apretar las prendas del mayor.

— ¿Volverás, Tatsuchin?— Preguntó con miedo en su voz, volteando a verlo completamente sorprendido. Tatsuya no pudo más que sonreír al ver que el gigantón que conocía había regresado, tanto en apariencia exterior, como en su voz.

—Si tú me lo permites, lo haré con gusto.

Los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que juró, lo estaba derritiendo por dentro.

—Ven cuando quieras~—. Se levantó, y ayudó al más bajo a imitarlo— lamento todo esto~, _Tsuki-chan_ se enoja si no hacemos como él quiere.

—Entonces será mejor no hacerla enfadar de nuevo— concluyó riendo.

Caminaron hacia donde estaban el pelirrojo y el oso, pero por alguna razón, sólo se encontraba el primero.

— ¿Taiga?

— ¡Tgatsyuga!— Dijo de nuevo con la boca llena de algo rojo, mientras sostenía una cuchara en su mano derecha—. Te tardaste… aunque no me quejo, ha sido la mejor mega-golosina que he comido jamás.

— ¿Mega…?— No pudo terminar la frase sin que el corazón le latiera a mil —T-Taiga… ¿por c-casualidad el oso con el que estaba pe-peleando…?

— ¡Aquí está!— Señaló su barriga —una cuchara llegó volando a mí cuando ese monstruo me alzó en el aire, y como recordé que era de goma, simplemente puse en acción mi apetito.

Estaba sudando frío. ¡¿Su hermano se había comido al oso?! Temblando, esperó lo peor: léase, un nuevo tornado y miles de osos enormes asesinos que buscaran aperitivos suculentos.

— ¿Tsuki-chan?— pronunció buscando con la mirada.

—A-Atsushi… yo… verás, Taiga ha… bueno, él…

— ¡AHHH QUÍTENMELO!

— ¡Tsuki-chaaaan~!

Respondiendo al llamado, un osito de goma violeta tamaño real —el original— saltó desde el abrigo del pelirrojo, saltando directamente hasta su cabeza. Tatsuya estaba que hiperventilaba por el susto de muerte, pero al parecer, su hermano no se había devorado a la mascota del titán por completo.

—E-eso f-fue horrible— se abrazó a sí mismo en el suelo —n-nunca volveré a comer ositos de goma, jamás.

—Gracias al Cielo que está bien— susurró—. Bueno… creo que es hora de irnos.

—Está bien~, Tsuki-chan, di adiós~.

Y para impacto de todos, el osito movió un brazo saludando.

—A-adiós— Taiga salió tomándose el estómago y murmurando insultos por lo bajo—. C-creo que comí demasiado…

—Ya se le pasará— los arbustos se separaron, y su hermano desapareció de su vista.

—Tatsuchin~, antes de irte, quiero darte esto~— con una mano extendida, le entregó una preciosa hoja color violeta, que desprendía un olor azucarado y ya reconocible para el moreno.

_Gomitas._

—Úsala en una ocasión especial~, te servirá de mucho.

—G-gracias… es preciosa, Atsushi— sonrió embobado con tal simple pero bello regalo—. Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.

—Hasta pronto, _Himuchin_, y dale mis saludos a _Kagachin_.

Tatsuya aspiró aire de golpe.

¿Acaso él los había nombrado… diferente?

Sí, pero ese diferente era algo que él conocía… y que Taiga no.

Saludó con una sonrisa, siguiendo el camino de piedras blancas que su hermano había pisado. Volteó una última vez para ver al gigante saludarlo alegre y con un osito saltando sobre él, y quedarse con la tierna imagen de esos dos plasmada en su memoria.

. . .

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste?— Preguntó. El dolor había cesado, por lo que podía articular palabras más comprensibles para el mayor.

—Lo que cualquier niño quiere—, contestó feliz —prometerle volver algún día.

Taiga lo vio estupefacto — ¿de verdad has hecho eso?

—Sí— una risita —después de todo, planeo hacerlo.

No dijeron nada más. El pelirrojo no quiso indagar en el tema, ya que necesitaba entender quién había sido el responsable de hacerlo decir tales cosas tan vergonzosas anteriormente. Ambos sabían que su búsqueda ahora se centraría en Takao, y hasta no tener señales de él, no continuarían con el viaje.

Tatsuya respiraba hondo una y otra vez, escuchar los nombres lo había movilizado más de lo esperado… Pero era una advertencia, eso que aún no había sucedido, y lo mantenía intranquilo.

Tendría que hablar con su hermano, y debía hacerlo lo antes posible.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno bueno, este fue el gigante Tercer Guardián~**

**naruko (ana): ¡Linda! Te contesto por aquí, ¡no sabes cuan feliz me hizo tu review! Tienes razón, tenemos que conocernos algun dia y discutir cositas del fandom jeje :D créeme, es la historia más loca que he inventado, y ya entenderás por qué xD**

**Si les gustó, o no, o les hizo alguna sensación que quieran expresar, pueden decirme en la caja de comentarios :3 (You Tube pl0x) Me hacen muy feliz leerlas a todas ustedes, de verdad, se los agradezco muchísimo.**

**Cualquier error, duda o consulta, ya saben a dónde escribirme.**

**Nos leemos**

**Atte: Gingana**


	6. Demasiado Tarde - Primera Parte

**¡Hoooola!**

**Vengo a actualizar, y de paso comentar una cosilla importante. **

**Las próximas semanas estaré de viaje, por lo que decidí subir el sexto capítulo porque no quería desaparecer sin dejarles un capítulo movidito.**

**N/A: Creo que ha llegado su momento de gloria, y, como se lo merece, va a estar dividido en dos partes. El desafío es largo, difícil, diferente, para que se den una idea de que sobrepasé las 4000 palabras que siempre uso.**

**No los molesto más, y espero que les guste**

.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Demasiado Tarde ~Primera Parte~**

Medianoche, y ni una señal de él.

Exhaustos, con los pies ardiendo, los párpados cerrándose, y las mentes nulas de lucidez, el par de hermano sufría el irremediable sueño tras haber caminado por horas. Pactaron encontrar a Takao antes de continuar, aunque el tiempo corriese y supieran que era algo extremadamente peligroso.

La salud de Alex empeoraba cada día. Los minutos podían ser sumamente bipolares con respecto a su situación; y el no tener idea de cómo se encontraba en esos momentos los desesperaba cada vez más.

Querían creer que ella estaba bien, que estaba recostada en la cama de hospital viendo algún canal de deportes en el cual estuviesen pasando un partido de básquet; seguramente baboseando por los cuerpos fornidos de algunos jugadores. Era así, y lo sabían. Sin embargo había momentos en que notaban que su relación con algunas amigas era más estrecha de lo que considerarían 'normal', cosa que solía dejarlos intrigados y bastante confundidos. Pero por respeto a su madre, no preguntaban y no se metían en su vida privada.

Tatsuya se refregaba los ojos constantemente, procurando no dormirse. Temía que su hermano volviera a desmayarse, y si él no estaba para asistirlo sería un gran problema.

Taiga caminaba dos pasos adelante, y si algo le sucedía con correr lo alcanzaría; por lo que tomó los minutos silenciosos para pensar en ello.

¿Cómo se lo diría?

Si bien es un secreto que había guardado con Alex, quien había sido su cómplice a la hora de pedirle que no le contase nada con respecto al tema, sabía que no podría ocultar la verdad por muchos años más. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no quería que llegase el momento en que se enterase por su cuenta.

Lo odiaría, y ese era su mayor miedo.

¿Y si le decía que podría haber ayudado?

¿Y si odiaba a Alex a partir de ello?

¿Y si los abandonaba?

No, definitivamente eso no podía ocurrir, y lo mejor sería que él mismo le informara de la situación familiar en la que se encontraban por su cuenta… y su propia versión.

La rama quebrarse, lo gritos de los aldeanos, el fuego en cada esquina… y sus celos, sus enfermizos celos de hermano mayor.

Todos esos eran datos innecesarios para Taiga, no era crucial que los supiera; la historia no cambiaba el final con omitirlos. Por lo que con la decisión tomada, y aprovechando de que con el sueño tal vez no le golpease tan fuerte, tomó su hombro y detuvo su andar.

Volteó extrañado, ¿ya se habría cansado? Aunque así fuera, no se le cruzaba por la cabeza la idea de descansar un solo milisegundo, en el que posiblemente su amigo estuviese temblando de frío y soledad, o algo muchísimo peor que no quería ni pensar.

—Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso eres mamá? —El pelirrojo sonrió divertido—, estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella te hizo querer conmemorarla, ¿eh? —Puso ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado—. Mira, ya sé de dónde vienen los bebés, y también que si no uso _globitos_ las mujeres aparecerán gordas de un mes al otro.

El de pelo oscuro lo observó sin pizca de gracia, cosa que el otro tardó en entender, pero que finalmente logró captar.

—…Mira, no sé qué mosca u _osito_ te ha picado— dijo el último con recelo y cierta amargura— pero no tenemos tiempo de una charla familiar ahora. Takao nos está esperando, y no me arriesgaré a perder a nadie más.

Terco como siempre, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que quería decirle y ya fruncía el entrecejo molesto. Qué remedio, cambió su semblante tranquilo a uno tenso, y afianzó el agarre.

—Hablo en serio, Taiga, necesito contarte algo.

—Pues sea lo que sea, puede esperar. Ahora camina y deja de atrasarnos— con un movimiento brusco se soltó, y siguió su camino sin voltear. Tatsuya apretó los puños y dientes, ¡maldito mocoso testarudo y cabeza dura! Sólo por momentos así recordaba a su padre regañarle y a él quejarse de lo consentido que era en manos de ambos.

Un escalofrío ante breves imágenes proyectadas de su memoria, y recordó su objetivo. De dos pasos largos volvió a agarrarlo, esta vez del cuello del abrigo, y lo atrajo hasta él; las pupilas rojas titilantes le dieron la vía libre para hablar, y antes de perder la atención que le estaba siendo brindada, masculló:

— ¡Es sobre mamá, idiota!

Taiga abrió los ojos, expectante de la imagen de su hermano mayor completamente sacado de sí. Si bien lo conocía enojado –ya que se había encargado de hacerlo enfurecer incontables veces en sus años de vida– ésta faceta no era conocida, y mucho menos normal en él.

Era un tipo calmado, frío y calculador. En las canchas hacía todo de manera impecable y sin dejo de error. Lo admiraba muchísimo, pero tampoco se consideraba inferior. Tatsuya no era impetuoso, pensaba y repensaba la situación dos y hasta cinco veces antes de actuar, por lo que la violencia jamás había sido una opción para él. Mientras, Taiga hacía todo del modo contrario. Si no se resolvía con tres palabras ya elevaba el tono de voz, pero sólo en una ocasión había llegado a lastimar a alguien, y en su defensa, había protegido a Kazunari de unos abusivos niños dos años mayores que su amigo.

Por lo que, si estaba en este estado, debía de ser importante.

Y mucho más si su madre estaba involucrada.

No dijo nada, no lo creyó necesario. Simplemente se llamó al silencio y dejó que se calmara por unos segundos, hasta que su respiración bajase un poco de ritmo y volviera a la normalidad.

Para su mala suerte, su lado agresivo no pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Q-qué sucede con ella? — Habló—, ¡¿qué diablos le pasa a mamá, Tatsuya?!

— ¡No es ella el problema, somos nosotros! — Gritó, sin poder bajar los sumos. La adrenalina lo había carcomido por completo, ya no ideaba lo que diría, sus sentimientos estaban actuando por sí mismos y sabía que de no poder retractarse, la verdad habría llegado a los oídos de su hermano.

— ¿Nosotros? — Dudoso, se quitó el agarre y se separó un poco—, ¡no te estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada!

— ¡Entonces escucha y cierra la boca!

Definitivamente un puñetazo se merecía, al menos desde su criterio. Con los nudillos color blanco —cosa que el otro notó— se dispuso a tratar de reubicarlo en sus casillas, pero la mente es más rápida, y fue atacado con un arma de filo triple… e incluso más.

— ¡¿Nunca te has preguntado, por qué somos tan distintos?! — Debía detenerse, urgente. Ésta no era la forma en la que él planeaba decírselo, ¡no con aquellas palabras! — ¡¿Ni tampoco por qué nunca nos ha hablado de nuestro supuesto padre?! — «_ ¡No no no! ¡¿Qué rayos me sucede?! ¡Alto, basta!»_ — ¡¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar alguna vez en estas cosas?! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Taiga! — Hiperventilaba, largaba todo lo que su corazón le decía. _« ¡Detente, maldición! ¡Éste… Éste no soy yo!»_

Tatsuya no controlaba su cuerpo, y no era él quien hablaba.

— ¡Si no notaste nada de eso, me darás a entender que eres el más grande imbécil que pisó la tierra!

—Sí, lo noté.

Iba a gritar, mascullar todo tipo de insultos… Pero no había terminado, e iba a seguir hablando.

—Noté que somos diferentes— clavó sus orbes rojos en los negros— tanto el color de piel como pelo y ojos. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota? Me sorprendes, Tatsuya— no le dio tiempo a protestar, y continuó— también veo la complicidad que tienes con mamá, y no te mentiré diciendo que no me han dado celos en repetidas ocasiones… Pero, ¿sabes? Si no me lo han dicho aún, quiero creer que por algo será—. Taiga se acercó, haciendo retroceder pocos pasos al del lunar —he estado esperando años hasta que alguno de los dos al fin me diga la verdad, y… bueno, no pretendía que fuera en estas circunstancias.

—Taiga…

—No, déjame hablar a mi ahora—cortó— mira, no es buen momento para ponerse sentimentales. Takao no aparece, y estoy saturando las pocas neuronas que me quedan para pensar cómo buscarlo y encontrarlo más rápido. Y para serte sincero, un torrente de información familiar no es lo que necesito en estos momentos. Así que, dejémoslo para otro momento.

No podía creerlo. ¿Su hermano le estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿Acaso… todo esto era tan fuerte como para no querer saber nada de sus antecedentes? No es que pensara que su amigo no importaba, todo lo contrario, pero como dijo antes, para él no habría que preocuparse demasiado… Sabía, por alguna extraña razón, que se encontraba bien y a salvo, pero no quería confirmarle nada por temor a cometer un terrible error.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, esperé más de diez años… Un par de días más no me harán daño.

…_Un par de días más no me harán daño__. __*****_

Sin voluntad, el cuerpo del menor cayó al suelo. No había podido reaccionar por el momento de shock que había pasado e inevitablemente se había golpeado la cabeza. Para su suerte no sangraba, pero aún así ese no era motivo para que no se preocupase.

Los desmayos eran más frecuentes, y éste era el segundo en menos de dos horas.

. . .

Tocaba, aburrido. La melodía le era monótona porque se la había aprendido de memoria, y básicamente era lo único que hacía. ¿Y se suponía que ese tipo lo hacía todo el tiempo? Prefería jugar a su aburrido juego de mesa antes que hacer esto a cada momento del día.

Se recostó en el suelo. Con el humo que salía de su boca fingía fumar… extremadamente infantil según él, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? El otro le había dicho que llegarían tras juntarse y el _reencuentro_, pero no sabía en qué orden sucedería.

—Esto es una mierda…— dijo arrastrando las palabras, con voz pastosa y adormilada.

—Te veo relajado— el de pelo azul se sobresaltó, con el corazón que latía a mil y los ojos desorbitados por el susto.

— ¡Joder, no hagas eso! — Reprendió molesto — ¡¿intentas matarme?!

—Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho—se acercó a él con pasos suaves y seguros —soy la certeza, y sabes que no mentiría al respecto.

—Otra vez con eso…— rodó los ojos — ¿sabes? Para ser el último, creo que tu especialidad debería ser dormir al otro con tus monólogos.

—Prefiero el que tengo, pero agradezco tu consejo, aunque no por ello me resulte agradable escucharlo de tu parte.

—Deja de hablar así, me das dolor de cabeza…

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho—, aún no han llegado y el sueño no se ha concretado, espéralos un poco más.

—Llevo esperándolos desde hace décadas— masculló, volviendo a recostarse en las piedras grisáceas, que no eran incómodas ni mucho menos molestas para el joven—. Incluso más que el resto… y tú debes saber lo apestosa que es esta rutina.

—Por supuesto que lo sé— dijo, el de piel morena sintió un escalofrío viajar por la espalda cuando notó la mirada contraria sobre si—. Sin embargo también debes saber del don que _él_ me otorgó… —una risa suave, tranquila, al ver como el otro dibujaba un divertido mohín en el rostro—, con que aún no lo superas…

—Claro que lo superé, idiota— contestó de mala gana, y cerró los orbes azules —sólo que no comprendo por qué eres el único capaz de ver lo que sucederá… mientras yo aquí muero por algo interesante al menos una vez cada… no sé, tres años…

—No es algo de lo que me sienta particularmente orgulloso todo el tiempo— contestó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima—, creo que no te haces una idea de lo que he tenido que presenciar para poder poseerlo.

— ¿Guerras? ¿Sangre? ¿Más muerte? —Acotó como si no fuese algo espantoso —todos lo hemos visto, no te sientas especial sólo por haber visto más de ello.

—No es lo único— triunfante vio como el muchacho lo veía con genuina intriga—. Violaciones, abusos a niños de cualquier edad y posición social, abortos tanto manuales como accidentales...

—No has dicho nada que me sorprenda…

—…Tú pasado, y el del resto también.

De un salto se puso de pie y lo tomó por las ropas, jalándolo de un modo brusco y sin retenerse. El otro lo miraba sin expresión descifrable. Estaba calmado y mantenía la serenidad aún siendo elevado levemente del suelo.

— ¡Como le digas algo a alguien juro que-…!

—Tranquilízate, nadie lo sabrá— irradiaba ira, y aunque trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, realmente le causaba algo de gracia—, y si me dejas decirte…

—No te dejo— lo soltó —no quiero oírte hablar sobre un ayer en el que esté involucrado, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Lo suficiente— una sonrisa de costado —nadie lo sabrá—. Observó la figura pavonearse en el suelo frío, igual que el ambiente. Con el ceño fruncido acotó otro comentario — ¿invierno?

—Si lo has visto todo, no entiendo para qué preguntas— de un salto para nada humano, mantuvo equilibrio en una de las ramas, sentándose a continuación—. ¿Me harías el favor de irte? Y llévate tu maldito instrumento de palo, me da dolor de cabeza.

—Se llama flauta— se acercó a tomar el objeto color blanco del suelo —Creí que te gustaría algo de compañía—una falsa tristeza— De acuerdo. Te dejaré a solas con tu bendita soledad. No debería de faltar demasiado, no bajes la guardia.

—Que seas el primero no significa que seas mi jefe— un movimiento de manos para restarle importancia.

—Creo que no por nada _él_ me delegó la última tarea a mí.

—Lo que digas— bufó — ¿sigues aquí?

El de menor estatura volvió a sonreír, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, volvió por donde había venido.

Por su parte, bostezó y se recostó en lo alto de los árboles oscuros. Una idea cruzó su mente, y un chasquido fue suficiente para cumplir su capricho.

Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gusta la nieve?

. . .

_Serio, absorto en lo que fuera que rondase por tu cabeza con ambas manos en sus rodillas, sentado en el suelo. Lo observaba, los años le habían servido para memorizar cada rasgo, cada arruga de cada gesto que hacía. Con las sonrisas eran hoyuelos pequeños cuando era niño, a los doce las marcas en el entrecejo eran más pronunciadas, y ahora con sus dieciséis todas las facciones aniñadas habían desaparecido. Era un hombre, un muchacho fuerte, vigoroso, feliz… _

_Y no le gustaba verle en ese estado._

—_Estas tenso— se le acerca, lo estuvo admirando por largo rato, pero sólo ahora se atrevió a hablarle. Llevo ambas manos a sus omoplatos para iniciar un leve masaje —te dolerá la cabeza y te sigues torturando de ese modo…_

—_Lo escuchaste, ¿cierto?— No hizo falta una respuesta, el silencio fue suficiente —sé lo que dije pero… Me siento tan egoísta._

— _¿Egoísta?— Un quejido, parece que había tocado una contractura que le había arrancado un gemido de dolor —lo lamento…_

—_N-no, está b-bien… ¡a-auch!— Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de volver a canalizar las palabras que quería decirle —s-sí… creo que no estoy pensando con claridad la situación y… ¡E-ese dolió!_

—_Lo siento— una nueva disculpa —pero, ¿por qué lo dices?_

_Kagami iba a responder, seguramente con sinónimos de lo que ya había dicho, pero la presión en su espalda se detuvo, e intrigado volteó un poco. Se le encontró caminando hacia él, mientras las risitas acompasaban su andar tan delicado y pacífico. Finalmente se sentó frente a frente, dejando ver su rostro blancuzco y ojos color cielo. _

—_Preferiste buscar a Takao-kun antes de escuchar lo que Himuro-san tenía para decirte— le dijo con calma, y una bonita sonrisa que le causó cosquillas en la boca del estómago—. Optaste ir por tu amigo antes que oír sobre ti— tomó una de sus manos con ambas suyas, y la acarició —si para ti eso significa ser egoísta, creo que deberíamos repasar un diccionario urgente…_

_Plasmada la imagen de él burlándose, quería reclamar, pero simplemente no podía. Se veía adorable, y ya estaba resignado a pensar cosas vergonzosas. Besó el dorso de la palma y se permitió sentirla por su mejilla unos segundos más._

— _¿Ka-Kagami-kun?_

_Y allí, la imagen más hermosa que nadie más había sido testigo._

_Unos ojos turquesas, y unos pómulos color rojizo lo miraban atento y sorprendido._

_Y sólo a él._

—_Ojalá te dieras una idea de cuantas ganas tengo de-…_

— _¡N-no lo digas!— Y tras eso, un golpe de pinza en sus costillas lo dejó fuera de juego. Agarrándose el lugar herido, rodaba en el suelo de hojas de algodón mascullando chirridos graciosos de dolor. _

— _¡¿P-Por qué hiciste e-eso?!— Lo miró con una lagrimilla formándose en el borde de sus ojos borgoña y una clara expresión de enojo._

—_Kagami-kun iba a decir algo que los niños no debían escuchar— lo veía desde arriba, clavándole la mirada de repertorio y claro regaño, aunque el color seguía plasmado en su rostro… y le quietaba la poca seriedad que había obtenido._

— _¡¿Qué?!— Se sentó — ¡no era eso a lo que me refería!— Chasqueó la lengua tras sostenerle el contacto visual por unos instantes, y el chico relajó su mirada al escucharle. Suspiró y volteó hacia otro lado, no iba a gritar, no con él—. Iba a decirte… Que no te das una idea de cuantas ganas tengo de saber tu nombre…_

_Ahora era él el que sufría un ataque de nervios. ¡Se había equivocado, y de qué manera! Había quedado como alguien de mente perversa que comprende todo con doble sentido… _

—_Ya-ya veo— un balbuceo, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nervioso y completamente abochornado. _

— _¿Y bien?— De pie, se acercó y ésta vez él lo veía desde un lugar más alto, dada la diferencia de altura —no me lo has dicho…_

_Le veía, y no podía creer que aún no se había lanzado a sus brazos. Sí, había hecho avances de todo tipo, se las había ingeniado para no romper las reglas y aún así complacer sus sentimientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo. _

_Lo amaba demasiado._

_Aunque siempre el maldito 'pero' aparecía en sus pensamientos cada vez que trataba de calmar su impulso de acabar con todo aquello. _

_Y simplemente __**chasquear los dedos**__._

_El horrible sonido del silencio, de sus pequeños dejar de reír y volver a dormir, logró recorrerle el cuerpo entero en un escalofrío. Esa era la alarma, el tiempo se acababa, y debía regresar lo antes posible._

_O realmente su sueño se cumpliría, pero no del modo que se suponía debía ocurrir._

—_Ya veo— habló, consciente de la frecuencia en la que había pasado por ello, había logrado reconocer cuándo era la hora—. No me dirás, y volveré a irme sin nada._

—_Kagami-kun…_

—_No, olvídalo— respiró hondo y largó lo innecesario de su cuerpo por la nariz —supongo que me he acostumbrado a estar disconforme— vio la tristeza en su rostro, y se alertó—. ¡N-no no de verdad está bien! No te pongas mal por favor…_

_Las carcajadas estaban cada vez más lejos, y sintió el cuerpo débil._

_Lentamente los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, como siempre sucedía. Sin voluntad propia se sentó en el suelo, siendo acompañado por el joven a su lado quien le acomodó la cabeza en sus piernas con suma delicadeza. Notó que su plan para que le dijera como se llamaba había sido nuevamente frustrado, por tercera vez… menos mal que era la vencida, ¿eh?_

— _¿Sabías que detesto irme de aquí?— Le dijo sincero, viéndole como curvaba la comisura de sus labios con lentitud._

—_Yo también lo hago— le acarició los cabellos rojizos, peinándolos de forma graciosa a su criterio._

_Adoptó una faceta seria, y con los párpados a punto de caer, le hizo un claro gesto con el dedo índice de que se acercara. Inocente obedeció._

_Y el color rojo intenso llegó hasta sus orejas, traicionándolo de manera cruel tanto como lo había hecho el chico debajo de él._

—_Hasta pronto._

_En un destello de luz, Kagami desapareció, dejándolo sólo una vez más… pero con un dulce sabor de un beso en los labios._

. . .

—…gaaaaa… Taaaiiigaaaaa… ¡Ah, despertó! ¡Miren miren!

—Buen trabajo.

—No es nada hehe, pero sí que fue sorprendente, ¿no es cierto? ¡Shin-chan dilo dilo!

—Fue… interesante.

—Di-disculpen— vocalizó, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había en ese lugar— pero… ¿dónde demonios estoy?

—Los desmayos te hacen mal al cerebro— una risa —vamos Bello Durmiente, es hora de continuar, el árbol no está lejos y ya estamos por terminar ésta locura.

— ¿Takao…?— Y fue hasta que reconoció el timbre de las voces. Se levantó de un brusco salto y lo miró a los ojos, tomándole el rostro para verificar que realmente era su amigo el que estaba frente a él—. ¡Takao, eres tú!

—Por supuesto que soy yo, tonto, ¿quién más podría ser aparte del maravillo Takao Kazuna-…?

Encerrado en unos desesperados y para nada esperados brazos, Takao no completó su frase de triunfo. Con la boca abierta emitió sonidos sin sentido, y correspondió con una enorme duda formándose en su pecho.

¿Taiga, su amigo Taiga, lo estaba abrazando?

Un carraspeo desde el fondo fue el causante de separarlos. El de pelo negro sonrió con un leve sonrojo, y con los ojos le mostró al pelirrojo quién era el joven detrás de él.

—Cuidado, que ahora tengo guardaespaldas personal~— dijo con un tono divertido y burlón, cosa que arrancó unos colores al de ojos verdes—. Lo lamento, pero no estoy disponible para usted. Además eres feo, ¿no te has visto al espejo estos días? Perder la consciencia te está haciendo fatal al rostro…—pensó un poco, hasta sonreír con su brillante idea—. ¡Ya se! Unas hojas de Shin-chan te sentarán de maravilla.

— ¿Shin…chan?— Taiga levantó la mirada y se encontró con el Segundo Guardián parado con el rostro serio, y los brazos cruzados—. Tú…

—Hermano, ni se te ocurra matarlo— Tatsuya apareció con una mano en su hombro —por el contrario de lo que piensas, él no fue el responsable de la desaparición de Kazunari.

Una risa irónica —Debes creer que estoy loco como para creerte.

—No es que me importe tu opinión al respecto— el más alto acomodó los lentes en el puente de su nariz, y cerró los ojos sin interés—. Pero por nada del mundo lastimaría a Takao. Así que creo que deberías reconsiderar la imagen de monstruo que tienes al verme a la cara.

—Sigue mintiéndome, me das más motivos para que la paliza sea duradera y dolorosa.

— ¿Estás buscando pelea?

—Parece que sabes leer los gestos de las personas.

— ¡Ustedes dos aaaaalto!— El menor se puso entre medio de ambos chicos, con una mano en cada pecho, separándolos un metro y un poco más—. ¡Taiga, él no me ha hecho nada malo! ¡Me trajo con ustedes de nuevo!— La cara de sorpresa de su amigo le fue suficiente— ¡y Shin-chan, hablamos sobre esto! ¡Que Taiga sea un cabeza dura no significa que debas seguirle el juego!

Midorima chasqueó la lengua con molestia, y asintió a lo que le decían.

—Ahora…— dijo —ya que has despertado, es hora de continuar viaje.

— ¿Conti…? ¡¿Eh?!— Mueca alarmante — ¡¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?!

Takao llevó un dedo a su barbilla, pensativo— Desde que nosotros estamos… unos veinte minutos.

—Han sido cuarenta en total— completó el del lunar —cada vez duran más, y no me deja para nada tranquilo—. Cerró los ojos por unos breves instantes, hasta que preguntó: — ¿no recuerdas haber visto algo mientras dormías?

— ¿Algo…?— Se puso de pie, alejándose lo más posible del joven de anteojos y viéndolo con rechazo —no, sólo sé que veo negro y despierto con ustedes alrededor de mí… Y hablando de eso— limpió la tierra de sus ropas—. ¿Qué método utilizaron ésta vez?

—Hay cosas que ni un amigo debe saber~— Kazunari guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua, para volver hacia el peliverde y tomarle la mano ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos—. Ahora vamos, ¡que ya casi llegamos!

— ¡Ta-…!

—Déjalo.

— ¡Pero Tatsuya-…!

—No les digas nada— le habló, tranquilo —dejemos que las cosas pasen… Además— llevó su vista al frente, y con una mirada dulce les sonrió—. Es la primera vez que lo veo tan feliz… ¿no te agrada?

—…— Taiga iba a reclamar, y afianzar su mal augurio sobre Shintaro. Pero… —sí… sí me alegra… Y por eso mismo, no quiero que se haga falsas ilusiones.

—No creo que eso suceda— escucharon como el chico los llamaba unos metros más adelante, diciéndole que se apresuraran o usaría las hojas del de verde para drogarlos y hacerles maldades.

—Eso espero… o realmente iré preso, porque lo mataré.

Tatsuya rió divertido, y comenzó a caminar con su hermano detrás.

. . .

Se estiró, y la evidente sonrisa parecía sínica en su rostro.

El viento fresco invernal le trajo noticias, de esas que te excitan apenas las escuchas. Le dijo que estaban cerca, demasiado, y la sangre circulaba a toda velocidad por sus venas esperando a que el maldito momento llegase.

Décadas, años, horas, minutos insufribles, y por fin, los viajeros arribaron a su reto.

No tenía problemas con el frío, su piel soportaba con facilidad las bajas temperaturas, además, era lo que le gustaba. Estaba cómodo, el calor sólo creaba molestia y sudor… en cambio, una buena nevada se disfrutaba a todo momento. Los árboles azules brillaban con la luz de la luna, y era un escenario que lo calmaba siempre que tenía la idea de irse de allí.

Notó a lo lejos el colchón blanco marcarse de pisadas, y sus dientes fueron mostrados al fin.

…Y volvió a esconderse.

— ¡¿Midorima?!

—Tiempo sin verte, Aomine.

Estupefacto, y eso era quedarse corto. Sus ojos azules zafiro presenciaban lo que jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado, y no sólo eso, se le sumaba que estaba acompañado por alguien más… y el detalle de sus manos le estaba por dar un ataque…

De risa.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!— Estalló en carcajadas, sonoras y descontroladas. El par de hermanos lo observaba sin entender, al igual que Takao que miraba a Midorima esperando una respuesta—. ¡Es…Esto sí que no me lo esperaba en absoluto! ¡Es un milagro!

Siguió así por unos segundos. El peliverde cambió su semblante a uno más intimidante, y fue suficiente para que Aomine se tranquilizara y se pusiese más serio.

—Ya ya… uf, es que, viejo… esto realmente no me lo esperaba— llevó ambas manos al estómago para calmar el dolor de quedarse sin aire—. Me dijo que eran un grupo, pero no que estabas incluido, y mucho menos de _ese_ modo.

Resopló molesto. Claro que escuchó cómo había enfatizado y mirado el agarre de manos que sostenía a Takao y a él desde que habían viajado con los demás —y en realidad desde antes, cuando viajaron de árbol en árbol para buscarlos en el inmenso bosque. Kazunari le temía a las alturas, por lo que tomarle la mano fue algo así como un impulso para calmarlo, obteniendo resultados mejores de los que esperaba.

Takao le había besado la mejilla por segunda vez, y eso había sido suficiente para hacerle subir los colores al rostro nuevamente.

— ¿Quieren que les consiga un árbol?

— ¡Aomine!— Masculló furioso y ruboroso, mientras que Takao no había necesitado demasiado tiempo para entender a lo que el de pelo azul de refería, y se avergonzaba el triple de lo que su compañero estaba.

—Está bien está bien, los molestaré luego— se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, gracias a _Tsunderima_ conocen mi apellido, mi nombre completo es-…

—Aomine Daiki, el segundo Guardián— Taiga le cortó, ya acostumbrado a saber la respuesta con anticipación, aunque no significase que supiera por qué sucedía—. Lo sé.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes, qué tonto de mi— se rascó la nuca, y suspiró aburrido—. Entonces prosigamos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?— dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuese necesario para avanzar y acabar todo aquello.

—Te veo entusiasmado— una voz grave y divertida — ¿quieres ser el primero?

Todos callaron. Midorima se mantenía serio y no se despegaba un centímetro del moreno, quien observaba todo con cautela y recostaba la cabeza en su brazo—ya que el hombro estaba más alto. Tatsuya no sabía qué esperar, habían pasado desde un partido de básquet hasta ositos mutantes que querían asesinarlos… cosa que tendrían que contarle a su amigo luego, y que gracias al cielo se había salvado.

Taiga estaba quieto, y esperó a que el otro leyera su postura para entender que no dudaría en ningún momento.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

Una ráfaga de viento atravesó el camino, helando hasta las entrañas de todos los presentes, menos de él. Tras ello, Taiga cayó nuevamente al suelo, tomando completamente desprevenido a su hermano. Corrió hasta él, pero lo más parecido a una pared lo detuvo: transparente, al tocarla emitía destellos, pero no podía cruzar al otro lado.

— ¡Taiga!— Gritó, golpeando el campo de fuerza, y se dirigió al de piel morena — ¡morirá de frío allí!

—Descuida, eso no sucederá— acomodó su yukata azul marino con detalles en blanco, y se sentó en el suelo —yo me preocuparía más por el hecho de que te has tardado demasiado en decírselo, y ahora lo sabrá por su cuenta.

— ¿Tardado…?— Sus pupilas se achicaron—, ¿a… a qué te refieres con eso?

—Aomine.

—Midorima, no interfieras— lo interrumpió —sabes bien el castigo que se obtiene al interrumpir a otro Guardián, y no querrás acabar igual que él, ¿cierto?

Shintaro gruñó, y volvió la vista hacia el pequeño cuerpo que temblaba de frío en sus ropas. Con las mismas lo envolvió un poco, y lo abrazó para tratar de calentarlo aunque sea un poco.

Daiki regresó hacia el de pelo negro, que esperaba una respuesta, y se limitó a sonreír.

—No es necesario decírtelo… lo verás con él— un chasquido con la mano derecha—. Que tengan feliz recuerdo.

Y así, Tatsuya cayó inconsciente al igual que su hermano.

. . .

Fuego.

El escenario había cambiado de repente. Sin ninguna conexión el clima ni el paisaje comparado en donde recordaba haber estado.

— ¿En dónde estoy?... Mi cabeza duele…

Masajeó su sien un poco, y se levantó tratando de recordar algo. Sólo tenía la breve imagen de preguntar cuál era el desafío de Aomine, y tras eso un pantallazo azul mezclado de un frío intenso en la columna. Sin embargo, lo que sus ojos observaban ahora era algo totalmente diferente.

Veía columnas danzando a su alrededor, maderas arder en llamas, peluches rotos y vidrios por doquier. Las casas destrozadas, siendo consumidas rápidamente, y el humo creaba nubes en todo el paradero del lugar. La gente corría, de un lado a otro, se oían llantos de niños e insultos de padres tratando de salvar lo poco que les quedaba. Por detrás, madres desesperadas por encontrar a sus hijos.

Y una en particular, sangraba por el tobillo, y se abrazaba entre sollozos.

Murmuraba nombres, pero Taiga no la escuchaba. Estaba a tres casas de distancia, por lo que se levantó y corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Te ayudaré!

—Mi bebé…— era castaña, de pelo largo hasta los hombros y sucio por cenizas. Pudo ver en su dedo anular un anillo inconfundible, y en su vestido café el gancho con un chupete colgando. Esposa y madre. Murmuraba lo que Taiga creía que eran sus familiares, pero con tanto alboroto no lograba entenderla.

— ¡Apresurémonos y podremos salir!— Intentaba ayudarla, quería hacerlo. No sabía cómo había aparecido allí, pero no podía quedarse quieto mientras ella esperaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o posiblemente una asfixia inevitable por el incendio—. ¡Por favor levántese!— La tomó de los brazos para tratar de ayudarla, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

— ¡No! ¡No me moveré hasta que regrese!— Gritó, con un nudo en la garganta y la impotencia carcomiéndole por dentro—. ¡Tiene a mi hijo…! ¡Tienes a ambos niños! ¡Por favor, déjame!

— ¡Pero la rama es inestable, puede caerse en cualquier momento!— Recibió un golpe en su mandíbula — ¡s-se lo ruego señora, debe ir a un lugar más seguro!

— ¡No!— Esta vez logró esquivar el codazo que se avecinaba a su rostro — ¡no me iré! ¡No no no! ¡Mi hijo, mi bebé! ¡Mi esposo!

Taiga estuvo por cargarla y llevarla de todos modos, hasta que unos grititos infantiles lograron llamar su atención. Se acercaban a él, por lo que entendió que debían ser su familia.

Gracias al cielo, el hombre estaba sólo con rasguños, al igual que los pequeños en sus hombros.

— ¡Kiyoshi!— Dijo en una plegaria, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlo — ¡encontraste a los niños!

Observó la escena, estático en su lugar.

Algo… no estaba bien.

— ¡Mi bebé! ¡Kagami, no vuelvas a preocupar a tu madre así!

— ¡Perdón mami!— El chiquillo de hebras rojizas se disculpó y explicó que su hermano había corrido muy rápido, y que por eso habían demorado. Tras escucharlo, llevó sus ojos chocolate al segundo niño de pelo negro, quien los mirada inexpresivo—. Muro-kun…

Esto estaba mal.

_Sabía lo que iba a suceder._

— ¡No me digas así! Tú… ¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡Tú eres la madre de él! ¡Pero tú y yo no tenemos lazos de sangre, ni ahora ni nunca!

El pequeño de ojos rojos viraba entre su hermano y la mujer, sin saber qué sucedía. En su tierna mente de dos años sabía que hacía calor y tenían que salir, pero personas gritándose no entraba en su razonamiento. Apretó el vestido y se apegó a ella, escuchando el frenético latido del corazón que alguna vez lo calmó, y esta vez sólo lograba alarmarlo.

— ¡HIMURO!—El grito del hombre castaño y ojos de igual color lo hizo temblar.

_Ya había escuchado eso antes._

—Teppei, Himuro tiene razón, no tienes que decirle nada más— la mujer interrumpió el sermón que éste le daba, y le contestaba que ella no tenía por qué sufrir ésta situación—. Himuro-kun… te entiendo… Entiendo que no seré tu madre, entiendo que estés celoso de Kagami…

_Kagami_

¿De dónde… conocía ese nombre?

—Podemos seguir luego, ¡pero debemos irnos ya!

Todo se derrumbaba, la pareja era la única que quedaba y los niños aún los observaban. Riko sonreía triste, con lágrimas en las mejillas, y estiró el agarre del más pequeño para entregárselo al chico que tenía un lunar.

—Himuro…

Taiga oyó el sonido de ramas quebrarse poco a poco, y un calor le invadió el cuerpo. Giró el rostro de nuevo, el de pelo azabache tomaba al bebé en brazos, y el mayor trataba de correr a su mujer del lugar en donde se encontraban.

Ella había caminado toda la aldea, gritando sus nombres, rezando a los Dioses que le devolvieran a su familia sana y salva, que no los perdiera porque ellos no lo merecían. Si ella debía morir pues bien, pero su marido e hijos no merecían semejante castigo, y estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo para poder salvarlos.

Aunque eso significase cometer un grave error.

— ¡Aida levántate!

Olvidar que él haría lo mismo por ella.

—R-Ri…Riko-san…

La expresión de odio había cambiado rotundamente a una de terror. El chico temblaba y sentía las gotas rebalsarse de sus ojos negros. El bebé no comprendía nada, sólo sabía que su mami sonreía, pero no de la forma que siempre lo hacía para él.

— ¿Mami?

Ella le dedicó una última mirada brillosa, y un susurro que sólo el más grande de los hermanos escuchó.

Y la rama cayó.

. . .

Taiga sintió el mundo desplomarse a sus pies, y un acongojo horrible en el pecho. Llevó la mano a donde el corazón se encontraba: latía a mil, no se sentía bien. Veía borroso, pero no por ello era menos horrorosa la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Había perdido a su familia por segunda vez.

Y él no fue capaz de hacer absolutamente nada.

.

.

* * *

**¡Y... corte! **

**En lo personal, me encantó escribirlo. Estuve pensando en Aomine creo que desde que se me ocurrió el fic, y veo que varias también xD**

**Sepan disculpar mis faltas de ortografía y tipeo, y en especial si alguien me queda OoC, hago lo que puedo... y el señor pelirrojo es una montaña que no sé cómo voy a escalar.**

*** ¿Vieron ésto? Hehe, alguien de cabellos celestes dijo esta frase~**

**Llegó el momento de decirles la verdad: no actualizaré por un mes... o tal vez más. Aclaro, NO VOY A DEJAR EL FIC. Pero con todo ésto del viaje sinceramente no creo tener cabeza para escribir el próximo apenas vuelva. **

**Cuando se den cuenta, ya lo habré subido ;3**

**Sus reviews me dan amor y vida u.u Gracias a todos aquellos que le dan fav y follow, y a las lindas que se toman su tiempo para escribirme su opinión.**

**#Si me equivoqué en la edad... alguien dígame ;0;**

**¡Besos de dulce de leche para todos, y nos leemos dentro de un mes!**

**Atte: Tai~ **

** (que ahora cambió el nombre y es la novia de Kagami :D )**


End file.
